Dr Blowhole's Plan
by Kenziegirl13
Summary: 3 girls would go crazy when they meet a handsome young man that said he used to be a dolphin... Kendra believes but Kenzie and Lizzy have trouble with it. When they all become spies, what happens next? Story co-written by Kenziegirl13 and Henry2fat
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal sunny afternoon. The 3 best friends were in the park talking and giggling like they always do. Their names were McKenzie, Kendra, and Elizabeth.

Standing up next to a tree, trying to get out of the hot summer sun, Kendra and Lizzy stood whispering. Kenzie wanted to know what they were saying!

Kendra spoke up and said, "I think it's time we tell her Lizzy."

"Me too! I LOVE PRIVATE!" she screamed.

"I LOVE DR. BLOWHOLE!" Kendra yelled twice as loud.

They yelled so loud Kenzie thought her ears were broken. But it was funny talking about _Penguins of Madagascar, _their favorite show.

"Which character do you like?"

Kenzie thought a second, "Kowalski! He's awesome!"

Kenzie look at her cell phone it was about 6 pm, time for her to go home. "I got to go. Byezz!"

Both girls waved goodbye. Something seemed odd about the way Kendra waved, but Kenzie couldn't put her finger on it. "Bye!" they shouted.

Something seemed strange about Kendra… was she hiding something?

The next day came. Kenzie woke up and logged on to Facebook. Kendra was online and they started chatting.


	2. Chapter 2

Kendra was first to speak: "Kenzie I need you to come to McDonalds now please!"

Kenzie had no clue why, it was an early Saturday morning, and she was lazy from Saturday to Sunday morning before she left for church… But she replied: "I'm on my way!" And Kenzie logged off before Kendra could tell her why.

Kenzie stepped in to McDonalds Looking for her friend… She spotted Kendra in the Back of the fast food place and decided to join her, and a couple of minuets later Lizzy had called Kendra on he sell telling her she was coming to.

"So what are we here for?" Kenzie asked wanting to know. How strange Kendra had acted yesterday was making her want to know more! About a minuet or so passed by and Kendra seemed like she was waiting for something. Then out of no were a cute boy sat next to Kendra, things were getting strange and Kenzie was freaked out a little. Like I said cute, but what freaked Kenzie out about was the boy had a Mechanical eye!

"Blowy! You're here!" Kendra said feeling so happy. "This is my friend Kenzie!"

"So you're the Kowalski fan" He said with a smirk on his face. Kenzie covered her face a bit… She did not know why but something made her blush. "Nice to meet you," he said this time a little nicer "my name is Doctor Blowhole."


	3. Chapter 3

Kenzie didn't know what to say, and all that she was thinking it this guy is crazy! Pretending to be from a TV show. Lizzy arrived and Blowhole (was what he said his name was) introduced himself to her, and by the look on her face she thought the same thing Kenzie did… Crazy!

"Um… Lizzy, Kendra can I speak to you?" Kenzie whispered to them, but Blowhole could still here. Lizzy didn't answer. She and Kenzie stood up and Kendra look confused.

"What for Kenzie?" Kendra asked, All Kenzie did was wave her hand really fast telling Kendra to get over to them quickly. Kendra got out of her seat and walk over to them as quick as she could without running. "What?" Kendra asked a second time.

"So…." Lizzy said thinking a bit, "Were you meat the loony?"

"Lizzy! Don't ask like that?" Kenzie scolded her friend, "What she was tried to say is…" She waited, "Why'd this guy say his name is blowhole?" You probably be freaking out if a guy you just met said he was an evil dolphin.

"Because he is," Kenzie and Lizzy thought Kendra lost her mind.

"Ok," Lizzy said slowly, "When you turn into a loony Kendra?" Kenzie had to admit she was thinking the same thing as Lizzy again. "I'm pretty positive that a cartoon can't become real, and a dolphin can't become human!"

Kendra Began to explain, "He was a dolphin, some people did some experiments on him and he turned human! About the cartoon thing…"

"Never mind," Kenzie and Lizzy gave up at the moment, both still thinking Kendra lost her mind. Kendra took out her phone and texted something, Kenzie got it: _Btw Blowhole's first name is David, but call him Blowhole he doesn't like it when people call him that._

**So still not much but you know chapter 3! And more that the last one YAY! Oh and incase your wondering Henry2fat is Kendra and I'm Kenzie… Lizzy is our friend… and no this did not happen in real life, but you probably knew that… more blowhole next chapter! And David is a name Kendra made up.. Not his real name … I think. **


	4. Chapter 4

The day was long and, Kendra felt upset that her friends didn't believe her. She thought for sure that Kenzie would believe. One more thing Kendra didn't tell her friends is that she worked for Dr. Blowhole, and 5 nights a week she lived with him... but in a different house on his property!

"Hello Kendra," Dr. Blowhole came up to Kendra. She got stuck with all the boring paper work the lobsters couldn't do, and the cooking. "Almost done?" And in exchange she received free room, board, and he taught her computer stuffs.

"I am now," Kendra was planning on calling her friend, and telling Kenzie to meat her at the mall tomorrow. "Be right back Blowy. I got to call Kenzie." She left the room and called Kenzie. "Kenzie! I need to explain the cartoon thing."

"Fine," Kenzie was tired. She was going to bed soon. "Make it fast…"

There was a lot to say! "He was experimented on by humans. A few select, top scientists have discovered how to make human clones, but cannot yet bring them truly to life. They took Dr. Blowhole when he was still a dolphin and transferred his genetic pattern and brain capabilities into that of a human body. Amazingly, they were able to bring this new figure to life! Now, Dr. Blowhole and the penguins really did have a rivalry before they became human, but it was not of the level expressed in the television show, 'The Penguins of Madagascar'. The human scientists thought that they would see if this worked on all animals, birds, fish, and mammals, so (duh!) they ended up changing the penguins (and some random fish) into humans too. The show is based on the humans' idea of the four penguins that used to live at the Central Park Zoo before they suddenly disappeared. All the recently created humans have retained the ability to understand animal communications."

Kenzie was tired but she listen to it all, "Kendra let talk to Lizzy about this tomorrow. I want to go to sleep. Night!" And before Kendra's good bye she hung up, But Kendra didn't know blowhole what spying on her and her friends…

Kendra went back to her desk, "Hey Blowy I'm not going to be here to marrow. I'm going to bed now. Night!" She went to bed.

"Make sure you watch Kendra's friends carefully tomorrow. So they can't stop me my plan to get the Peng-you-ins! This time I will get them!" Blowhole was going to make sure his plan was safe from the girls.


	5. Chapter 5

Kenzie didn't get much sleep thanks to Kendra. Lizzy and Kenzie were walking to Kendra's house to talk about the cartoon thing. Kenzie felt uneasy... Like some thing was watching them.

"Lizzy do you get the feeling we are being fallowed?" Kenzie looked around she didn't see anyone or thing. Lizzy had her sports bag with her. It had her clothes, baseball bat and nee pads.

"No I don't Kenzie" Lizzy and Kenzie… They continued walking for a few minuets, and all of a sudden some thing grabbed Kenzie's leg! It was a human hand! Then another grabbed Lizzy's! Again they both freak out! Then they were pulled in to a bush. Lizzy was about to scream, but a hand covered her mouth. Same with Kenzie.

There were 4 Boys. The tall one covered Kenzie's mouth, and the short one covered Lizzy's. All 4 of them were in a tux. '_Awkward_' Kenzie thought.

One of them spoke. "Hello children! My name is Skipper we have brought you in this bush because we know you have information on blowhole! So spill it!"

Then Private looked at Skipper "Skippah how would they know? Be nicer to them…" Kenzie looked at Lizzy. Listening to Him say 'Skipper' shocked her. Out of no were Lizzy bit Private's hand! "OW!"

Before Skipper had a chance to get mad Kenzie's cell phone rang. "Kowalski Release her, and You put it on speaker!" Kenzie put it on speaker, and it was Kendra.

"Hey! You guys are LATE! What gives?" Kendra sounder mad.

"Who's that?" Private blurted out. Everyone stared at him.

"What was that Kenzie?" Kendra sounder confused.

"Ummm…. Ummmm…. Lizzy's new boyfriend!" Kenzie yelled. Then skipper slapped Private.

"What was that?" Kendra sounded confused again…

"Ummmm…. Ummmmm…. Kissing!" She didn't know what to say. 'Now I'm dead!' Kenzie thought. "Don't worry Kendra we stopped by to say hi, and now going!" Then she hung up the phone… 'I'm dead!' She kept saying it in her head over and over again.

Skipper looked mad! "Boyfriend! Kissing! Why'd you say that!" Skipper yelled at Kenzie.

"Hey! What else was shy supposed to say? You are the one who slapped him! It's your fault bucko!" Lizzy looked mad back at skipper. "And all we know is you guys are a bunch of weirdo's that think your from a CARTOON!" Lizzy kept Getting madder, and Kenzie got scared of Lizzy…

"Lizzy! Stop! Lets just go!" Kenzie wanted to get to Kendra's Quick. Something Grabbed Kenzie's Arm.

"You 2 aren't going anywhere!" Skipper Said, and to Kenzie and Lizzy things went black.


	6. Chapter 6

Everything was black. Kenzie heard voices that sounded familiar, but could not make them out, when she remembered what had happened her eyes shot open! Lizzy was already awake. They were both tied up. Lizzy started whispering to Kenzie. "We need to get out of here!"

Kenzie thought the same thing, but where were they? Kowalski herd them, "Skipper the girls are awake." He said mixing some stuff together. Skipper Looked at the girls. He wanted the info.

"So what are you to talking about? Dr. Blowhole!" Skipper stared at them. Thinking he could brake them and get the info out of them.

Lizzy looked at shipper "Let us out!" she screamed. She looked madder.

"Not unless you tell me about Blowhole!" Skipper was not giving up so easy.

"We don't know anything about him! I wanna go home!" Kenzie didn't like being surrounded by 4 boys it felt creepy. "Can't we just go? We don't know anything!"

"Tell us what you do know and you can go home," Rico looked down at the girls.

"Ok… what happen was-" Kenzie started.

"We aren't telling you anything!" Lizzy sounded like she made it clear but didn't to the boys. "But we might if you untie us!"

Kowalski looked at Kenzie. Why did she look so scared? They weren't going to hurt her. "Fine! We will untie you!" Skipper said. Kowalski untied Kenzie, and Rico untied Lizzy.

Kenzie started talking "Okay, so we don't know much about Blowhole, all we know is..."

Lizzy grabbed Kenzie's hand, "RUN!" Lizzy started to run with Kenzie not far behind, but something was on the floor. Lizzy fell and landed on Private. Kenzie tripped a little and Kowalski caught her. Lizzy looked down at Private "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to land on you."

"Sorry, I'm guessing you Kowalski?" Kenzie looked at him. He was cuter as a guy than a penguin. She Blushed.

"How'd you know his name?" Skipper Looked at her, "Are you a spy?" Skipper had something planed for spies…

"No were aren't. We are probably some of the biggest fans of Penguins of Madagascar!" Kenzie smiled. Kowalski thought her smile was cute.

"What's this Penguins of Madagascar?" Kowalski said looking at his clip board.

"No one cares! Let's just go!" Lizzy had stood up already.

"Wait! How would you 2 like to be spies for us?" Some how skipper changed his mind.

"We'd love to!" Lizzy and Kenzie said at the same time.


	7. Chapter 7

Kenzie and Lizzy stood in front of Kendra's house. They had on microphones so the boys could here what they talked about. Lizzy stepped up to the door. She knocked on the door. She could her Skippers voice thought an ear piece. "Remember we can here all you say. Try to get her to talk about Blowhole."

"Got it!" Kenzie said. She looked at the door Kendra opened it. She had a look of shock on her face the a little mad.

"Where the heck were you guys! I waited for a whole day! What happen?" Kendra looked mad.

"Umm…. Lizzy's boyfriend made us stay longer." Lizzy looked made at Kenzie. But it was Kind of true….

"I wanna know about him! Tell me!" Kendra Said loudly. Kendra likes stuff like that.

"How about we talk about Blowhole?" Lizzy asked "I mean he's probably more interesting than my boyfriend!" Private looked a little mad. But he knew he wasn't her boyfriend. The girls went inside and sat in her bed room.

"Okay, umm so you guys know how I told you I like Blowhole, right?" Kendra looked at us to see if we were listening.

"Right," they both said.

"Well the other day, I decided, umm... that... I might want to pursue that a little more," She looked shy.

"What do you mean?" Kenzie asked, But she didn't answer.

"Well Blowhole, he… asked me to go out with him, and I said yes." Kendra said.

"YOU SAID WHAT!" Kenzie Yelled loud. It hurt he boys ears. Private was giggling.

"I said yes…" Kendra said a second time. "And you should probably know that I work for him" Kenzie was drinking some water when she herd Kendra she did a spit take.

"What the heck!" Kowalski and Skipper were shocked when she said she worked for him. Rico and private were trying not to laugh ant the 'I said yes' part.

'Oh this is bad' Kenzie felt what was coming.


	8. Chapter 8

**I am going to try to put more detail in the story… I am bad about doing that.**

Kowalski was walking back and forth. Skipper told him things the girls would not like. The girls were with Kendra still, Kowalski covered the mic. Skipper looked at his team "Well boys I know what we have to do! Kenzie and Lizzy have to lie to Kendra... It will be hard because there best friends! But it has to be done." Skipper didn't know how the girls would react. Hopefully not to mad at him. Kowalski uncovered the mic. Skipper started speaking "Girls time to go." Kenzie looked at Lizzy.

"Ummm… Kendra it's late. My mom wanted me home a half hour ago… got to go!" Kenzie said. Lizzy and Kenzie were at the front door "Byezz Kendra!" Kenzie looked at the door. Her mom! Her mom would be worried sick! Lizzy's too! Kenzie was panicking! 'What to do! What to do! What to do!' Then she fainted. The boys heard a big Thud when Kenzie hit the floor.

"Come in! Come in!" Skipper shouted. What happen to one of them? "Lizzy? Kenzie? What happen?" Right now Kendra was considered an enemy. Skipper couldn't have a solder down in enemy territory! "Someone answer!"

Kendra's Mom came to help the girls. Lizzy heard Skipper. "Some how Kenzie fainted. I don't know how." She was able to say that because Kendra's mom thought Lizzy was talking to her, but she was talking to Skipper. Kowalski seemed a bit worried too. "Kendra's mom? I will be right back." She went in to the bath room. "Guys Kenzie fainted, but don't worry Me, Kendra, and her mom are helping." Then the door bell rang. Lizzy ran out too see who was there.

It was Kowalski in a doctor costume. "Hello Mam! I was called here saying a young girl fainted. May I take a look?" He went over to Kenzie. She was laying on Kendra's bed. He pretended to listen to her heart beat. "She needs to come with me." And he carried her out of the house. Lizzy fallowed him. "We need to get to the HQ Lizzy. Come on."

When they got back at the HQ It was 11:00 pm. Kenzie had woken up. "Were am I?" She was looking sleepy. Kowalski was still holding her. She looked up and saw Kowalski. She blushed, but felt Happy. They layed her down to rest. Her eyes opened. She gave Kowalski a kiss on the cheek.

Then Skipper came in. "Girls I got bad news for you. I know Kendra tells you every thing about Blowhole. But you can't say a word about us. You need to lie to her. I'm sorry." Kenzie and Lizzy looked at each other.

**What do you think people! Kendra is giving me a reward for this chapie! YAY! Thank you for reading! I wish I had the will power to make these chapters longer! LOL! **


	9. Chapter 9

The lobster briskly entered the room. A young man stood at the other end of the room watching the world through his window. The lobster scuttled toward his boss.  
"Dr. Blowhole! I have news about the children!"

The young man turned around, "Excellent Red One! What did you learn?"

"They were talking about you. And some how a girl named Kenzie fainted out of nowhere and a doctor appeared. He looked kind of strange and he took them out of there. That's all I got Doctor."

"I see," Dr. Blowhole paused, "Very well Red One, you may be dismissed."  
Dr. Blowhole turned back to face the window and the lobster scrambled out of the room. As it did, something grabbed it from behind and all went black.

When the lobster known as 'Red One' came back to consciousness, he was in a familiar place. He hadn't gone far at all.

"Hey! Sorry I knocked you out! I just meant to talk to you." Kendra said.

"Oh, yeah, that's okay!" Red One replied.

Anyway…" Kendra continued, "why is Blowy having you spy on my friends and I?"

"I don't know Miss!"

"Of course you don't!" Kendra sarcastically declared.  
Kendra walked across the room quickly toward Red One. Kendra reached into her jacket and slowly pulled out a fake .22 pistol and pointed it at the lobster.

"Now tell me, WHY IS BLOWHOLE HAVING YOU SPY ON US!"

"H-h-he d-doesn't want y-you three t-to mess up his p-p-plan!" Red One stuttered out.

"I see, well I will have to talk to him about this," Kendra stated calmly while putting her plastic pistol away.

Kendra walked out of the room leaving Red One in shock. He would be in so much trouble when Dr. Blowhole found out that Kendra knew that her friends were being spied upon.


	10. Chapter 10

Kenzie rang the door bell of Kendra's house. This time the girls had a hidden camera on them. To see where they were. Kendra's mom opened the door. Shocked to see Kenzie back already. "Are you ok dear?" Her mom still shocked looking. Kenzie just smiled and shook her head yes. "Ok you girls can come in!" She smiled and let them in. Kenzie and Lizzy looked around. "I will go get her girls," Her mom was so nice. Lizzy felt kind of bad getting this on camera. Kendra came in and looked at them. She seemed like she was thinking of something.

'Should I tell them?' Kenzie looked at her friend. Kendra saw Kenzie "Oh hi girls! Didn't see you! What do you want to do?"

"Umm… how about we play some video games?" Kenzie wanted to just hang out, but knew she couldn't with the boys watching. "I really think we should!" Kendra and Lizzy agreed. They all wanted to play a singing game. They only sang one song each. Kenzie's was Cross the Line by Superchick, Kendra's was Bring me to life by Evanscene, and Lizzy's was Lucky you by Taylor Swift. The boys listen to the songs. The girls were having so much fun. Like before they met Blowhole and the boys. Kendra stopped when they were watching a movie. "Hey! We are in the middle of that Kendra!" Kenzie looked at Kendra.

"Yes I know but there something I need to tell you girls… I felt guilty about not telling you as soon as you got here but…"

"What Kendra?" Lizzy wasn't always the best one at patience.

"Lizzy!" Kenzie stared at Lizzy.

Kendra said it slowly "Last time you were here…" She didn't know how to word it. "Blowhole was spying on us." Kendra thought it wouldn't be as bad as it was!

"WHAT!" Kenzie and Lizzy yelled at the same time.

Skipper heard it. "WHAT THE HECK!" He yelled when he heard it. It hurt Kenzie and Lizzy's ear.

Kendra started the movie back and took out her phone "_Btw Kenzie would you like to come with us to marrow we are going boating!" _Kenzie thought it sounded fun!

"_Love to!"_ But Kenzie didn't know what she meat by "us"! And Skipper needed to talk to both his spy's.

**What will Skipper say? What you think? YAY!**


	11. Chapter 11

The boys let Kenzie go to McDonalds for lunch. They didn't have anything important to do that day so they were going to go out boating. Neither Kenzie nor the penguins knew that they were going to the same place, the Lake. Kenzie showed up at McDonald's, bought a drink, and sat down to wait for Kendra to show up.

Kenzie got excited when she saw a truck with a HUGE speedboat behind it pulling into the parking lot. She stood up and just as she began to walk toward the door, Kendra came running up to Kenzie.

"Hey! How's it going Kenzie? " Kendra shouted loudly, making the whole restaurant turn and look.

"Umm, good," Kenzie was kind of embarrassed by Kendra's abrupt behavior.

"You ready to go boating?" Kendra exclaimed equally as loud as before, "I know I sure am!"

Without waiting to hear Kenzie's answer, Kendra grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the restaurant, toward the boat. Kenzie was confused because she knew what Kendra's family truck looked like, and this was not it.

Kendra finally let go of Kenzie's hand once they had reached the unfamiliar vehicle. Kendra took Kenzie's bag and threw it into the back seat. Kendra climbed in after the bag and Kenzie (cautiously) climbed in after Kendra.

"Hello Kenzie!" a young man with a high, yet smooth voice greeted from the driver's seat.

"Doctor Blowhole?" Kenzie questioned with a whisper.

"Yes. Hello." he replied, starting up the boat.

Now by this point Kenzie was freaking out. She was in a truck with Doctor Blowhole (and Kendra, but Kendra wasn't the main point here)! She was here in a truck with lots of people and cars around, but soon the three of them would be out on a boat, alone, away from civilization. Kenzie wished desperately that Kowalski was with her, not only to protect her from Blowhole, but to just _be_ there.

"Blowy, I'm hungry!" Kendra complained.

"That's nice," Dr. Blowhole responded sarcastically.

"No, I'm serious! I haven't eaten in like forever!"

"You mean since we ate at home two hours ago?"

"Just stop up there at that gas station! Kenzie and I'll get ourselves some snacks!"

"With my money, right?"

"Uh, right! I'm not spending MY money on snacks!"

"Uh huh… sure," Blowhole sighed, giving in. He didn't want to argue much more with a hungry teenage girl.

Dr. Blowhole pulled the truck and boat into the gas station and gave the girls each four dollars. Kenzie felt really uncomfortable taking money from this man who not only was her friend's boyfriend, but her enemy as well!

"Go crazy," Blowhole said as he began filling the truck's tank with gasoline.

Kenzie and Kendra walked into the convenience store next to the gas station. Kendra grabbed a bottle of water and a Kit-Kat bar, Kenzie grabbed a Sprite and Kit-Kat bar.

The girls walked up to the counter and Kendra bought her snacks first, then stepped back while Kenzie put hers on the counter. While Kenzie checked out, Blowhole walked into the store and stood behind Kendra for a little while. Then out of nowhere he grabbed her waist!

Kendra didn't even notice him standing behind her so she was dreadfully startled. She jumped a little and shrieked, Kenzie spun around and saw what had happened, Blowhole stood there laughing as Kendra yelled at him. Kenzie giggled, for the first time since she met him, she felt a little bit comfortable with this… enemy.

After the girls had purchased their snacks the group headed back to the truck. Because the girls had snacks to munch on, all was quiet in the back seat, and Blowhole doesn't talk a whole lot anyway. Even when the snacks were gone everyone sat in quiet, enjoying the beautiful scenery they were passing.

"Hey Kenzie, do you know how to swim?" Blowhole asked, breaking the silence.

"Umm… not really. Why do you ask?" Kenzie replied questioningly.

"Just… curious,"

Blowhole caught Kendra's eye in the rear-view mirror and smirked mysteriously at her. Kendra smiled in response.

Kenzie was wondering what the heck was going on! Did they find out she was working for the penguins? Were they going to try to drown her? If so, how did Blowhole get Kendra in on this? Kenzie wished Kowalski was there again. He was smart, strong, and he could swim!

About an hour after leaving McDonald's the group finally arrived at the Lake. One glance and Kenzie was nervous.

"Kendra, how deep is the water here?" Kenzie asked, her eyes not leaving the water.

"Umm… in some places close to shore it's a couple inches, but most of it is between one and two hundred feet deep," Kendra replied calmly

"TWO HUNDRED FEET DEEP!" Kenzie shouted, finally taking her eyes off the water and staring at Kendra.

"Yes, but don't worry, you will be safe and dry in the boat," Blowhole said before climbing out of the truck.

Kendra got out and helped Dr. Blowhole move stuff to the boat while Kenzie sat inside. When Kendra and Blowhole were done, Kendra walked around to Kenzie's side and opened the door, motioning for her to get out.

Kendra led Kenzie down to the dock as they waited for Blowhole to get the boat into the water. Kenzie looked down at the water below the dock, though only a few feet deep, it was still intimidating to her.

When Blowhole had finally got the boat into the water and parked the truck he walked back to where the girls were waiting. Kendra jumped into the boat and started loosening the ropes that attached it to the dock. Dr. Blowhole went to the other end of the boat and started the motor. Kenzie stood frozen to the dock; she didn't want to get in because of her suspicions of what was planned for her.

Dr. Blowhole glanced up and noticed Kenzie still standing on the dock, he walked over toward her, Kenzie felt her muscles tense up. He reached his hand out to her to help her balance.

Kenzie didn't trust Blowhole, for all she knew he was going to take her hand then throw her into the lake. Her thoughts were interrupted by Dr. Blowhole's voice:

"Come on! You can trust me!"

Kenzie thought to herself, "Aww! He is being so sweet! I bet he is doing this to show off his niceness to Kendra though! That's funny! I wonder if…"

"Well, hurry up! Diesel is expensive!" Blowhole said, interrupting her thoughts.

"So much for that idea" Kenzie rolled her eyes as she took Blowhole's hand and slowly got into the boat.

Kendra smirked at Kenzie as she began to get settled in her chair.

"Oh shut up!" Kenzie said smiling.

Blowhole began to back out into the lake. As he did, Kendra headed straight for the bow and sat down all the way at the very front. Kenzie watched Kendra thinking 'She must be crazy'!

The girls talked for a little bit, but when the boat started to speed up, Kenzie gripped hard to the seat while Kendra turned to face the front and put her hands in the air.

When they reached the middle of the lake they started to slow down again. Kendra got down from the front and walked over to where Kenzie was sitting, the girls began talking about nothing in particular.

"Kitty! Do you want me to teach you to drive?" Blowhole called from the back of the boat.

"Oh boy, can I really!" Kendra shouted excitedly.

"Yeah, sure, come on up!"

Kenzie was nervous because Kendra was an inexperienced driver, and being only a teen, it was illegal for her to drive the boat. But what really freaked Kenzie out, was Blowhole didn't teach Kendra anything, he just left the wheel and sat down in the chair across from Kenzie.

"That wasn't a driving lesson! You just gave her the wheel!" Kenzie shouted over the sound of the boat motor.

"I know! If we get too close to crashing I'll take over again!"

Kenzie was about to say, 'that's not very comforting' when all of a sudden Kendra put the boat on full speed.

Kendra was having the time of her life. She was so happy to be driving by herself! Unfortunately, one of Kendra's quirks is she has to do a little more than the average person does, so she decided she'd try a couple tricks.

First, she quickly threw the lever back into 'neutral' making a huge wave come and splash over the entire boat.

"Kitty! Don't you dare do that again!" Blowhole yelled angrily.

"Sorry! I won't!" Kendra replied.

Of course, Kendra wasn't really sorry, so she did it again, but this time turned the boat and stopped, causing the wave to cross the boat horizontally instead of vertically.

"KENDRA!"

Blowhole was furious; he marched to the back of the boat and shoved Kendra away from the wheel. Kendra didn't care because she was laughing too hard. She made her way back to where Kenzie was sitting and sat down at the front again.

Kenzie scowled at Kendra. Didn't Kendra know that she was nervous enough as it is! Although, seeing Dr. Blowhole get mad at Kendra was kind of funny, so that did take away a little more of her fear, but not much.

Blowhole pulled into a shaded alcove away from the lake and parked the boat. He took his seat and began to read, Kendra lay on the raised portion of the deck, and Kenzie sat in the seat closest to Kendra. The two girls were having a good time talking. After a little while Kendra talked Kenzie into sitting at the front of the boat! The boat wasn't moving, but for Kenzie, this was progress.

After the group had been sitting in the shade for about 15 minutes, Blowhole got up from his chair and started the boat again and turned back toward the lake. Kenzie was nervous but she stayed up front with Kendra.

The boat began to pick up speed. Kenzie grabbed the anchor tight while Kendra put her hands in the air again.

By the time 10 more minutes was up, Kenzie was having so much fun! They had only been out 30 minutes but she was no longer scared or nervous! At least she wasn't until Blowhole stopped the boat.

"You ready?" Dr. Blowhole asked.

"Finally!" Kendra shouted as she stood up and ran to the back of the boat.

"Wait, WHAT?" Kenzie was startled; maybe they WERE going to drown her after all!

Instead of drowning Kenzie, Kendra helped Blowhole set up a two-person towable water raft and put it in the water.

"Come on Kenzie! Let's get in!" Kendra hollered as she climbed into the raft.

"What! No way! I just got used to the boat! There is NO WAY I could get in a little raft that could easily drown me!" Kenzie replied.

"Yes there is," Blowhole stated calmly.

Before Kenzie had time to think, Blowhole had shoved her off the edge of the boat, into the water.

Kenzie was scared to death! SHE KNEW IT! They were planning to drown her all along! Kenzie began to scream, she was swallowing water, and she kept unsuccessfully trying to pull herself out of the water. Finally her hand felt something to grab onto so she held on as tightly as possible.

Kendra pulled Kenzie out of the water and into the raft.

"Are you okay, Kenzie?" Kendra questioned.

Kenzie coughed, "Yeah, I guess so."

Kendra was livid! She could not believe that her boyfriend/boss had just thrown her best friend overboard when he knew she couldn't swim! Kendra screamed, yelled, and threatened Blowhole, and the whole time he stood there with a smile on his face.

"YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY? YOU ALMOST DROWNED HER!" Kendra screamed.

"Yes, now show her how to use the raft and I'll get the boat started," Dr. Blowhole said before walking to the wheel.

"I'm going to kill him," Kendra muttered under her breath, "Anyway Kenzie, see these loop things? These are what you hold onto. Other than holding on tight, there isn't really anything you need to know."

Kenzie was too scared to talk; she hung onto the loops Kendra showed her with her life, literally. Soon Kenzie noticed that Kendra was standing up.

"Kendra! What are you doing? Why are you standing up?"

"Because I want to! Besides, how much harder could this be than surfing?"

Well, the answer was 'a LOT harder'! Kendra was having so much fun! The girls were and, though she was scared, Kenzie was having just as much fun as Kendra! Every once in a while the raft would catch air and both girls would scream at the top of their lungs.

One time when the girls went into the air the raft turned in a full circle. Kenzie was holding on tightly so she stayed on, but Kendra was not so lucky and she fell off. Blowhole turned the boat around and got both girls back on again.

"Next time, how about you ride the way you are supposed to, Kitty?" Blowhole sneered.

"Nah, I don't want to!"

After a few more turns, the girls decided that this was the last time, so Dr. Blowhole put the boat on full-speed and took off across the lake.

Blowhole yelled back to the girls, "WATCH THIS!"

"What's he doing?" Kenzie hollered at Kendra.

"I don't know! I bet it'll be fun though" replied Kendra, still standing.

Dr. Blowhole sped toward another boat in the lake. Going at absolute full speed, he did an immediate turn before what would be crashing into the other boat. Doing this immediate turn caused the girls' raft to go flying up over the top of the other boat and land behind it. Kenzie caught a glimpse of the people in the other boat, could it be? Kowalski and the other penguin/humans?

Skipper scowled at the man driving the boat that had just let their raft go over them. He looked familiar but Skipper couldn't put his tongue on it. Kowalski could though, he saw Kenzie on that raft with Kendra, and the driver it was… BLOWHOLE!

Kowalski wasn't sure what to do! Should he tell Skipper? If he did, Skipper wouldn't trust Kenzie anymore and might get upset or hurt her, but if he didn't, well, who knows what Blowhole would do to Kenzie?

Kowalski was so confused! Kenzie was on a boat with Dr. Blowhole and she seemed to almost be enjoying herself. Well, maybe Blowhole wasn't the point, maybe it was Kendra. Kenzie and Kendra were best friends, so maybe it didn't matter that they were on different sides of this mini-war. Maybe all that mattered to them was their friendship.

Kowalski decided he wouldn't tell Skipper what he knew, but if Blowhole and/or Kendra did anything to Kenzie he would eat them, or worse!

A little while later Blowhole pulled the girls in and helped them out of the raft. Both girls had dried since they had been thrown into the water. Kendra hadn't completely forgiven her boss/boyfriend from throwing Kenzie overboard, so when she was stable on the boat she whispered something inaudible to Kenzie into his ear.

"No way!" Blowhole stated aloud.

Kendra whispered something else into his ear. "Do I have to?" Blowhole complained.

"Yes! Now stop acting like a whiny 5 year old!" Kendra replied.

Kenzie was startled when Blowhole approached her and apologized. She looked at him dumbfounded. Lots of questions were going to Kenzie's mind: Wasn't this Dr. Blowhole, an evil genius? Why was he apologizing? What gave Kendra ANY power over him, I thought HE was HER boss?

Blowhole stood up and walked back to where Kendra was standing.

"There, I did it, happy? Blowhole moped.

"Very!" Kendra whispered as she kissed his cheek, Blowhole smiled.

"Okay, you want to go get more candy?" Blowhole shouted so Kenzie could hear too.

"Totally! Let's do this thing!" Kendra hollered while running back up to the front of the boat.

Blowhole took them to a "boat gas station" and let the girls get out to get themselves candy.

They both bought Kit Kat bars. The girls giggled as they checked out. The cashier looked at them funny and they both burst out laughing.

The girls climbed back into the boat to find Blowhole asleep. After seeing Blowhole asleep an evil grin crept across Kendra's face

"This wasn't what I planned, but I'll take what I can get!" Kendra whispered to herself.

Kenzie watched as opened the large metal container at the front of the boat the girls had been sitting on.

"What are you doing, Kendra?" Kenzie asked.

"Here! Help me hold this open!" Kendra ordered, ignoring Kenzie's question.

Kenzie held the large built-in metal container open while Kendra gently lifted Blowhole and lowered him into the container.

"Kendra!" Kenzie whispered, "What ARE you doing?"

"Playing a very mean prank on my boyfriend, is what I'm doing!" She took a deep breath and gently shut the lid of the container and locked it.

"So, what exactly is going to happen when he wakes up?" Kenzie asked, "He wouldn't have like, a heart attack or anything right?"

"Right! He'll wake up after a little while, most likely after the boat starts up, and he'll panic noticing he's locked in a box. He'll eventually come to the conclusion it was me, then will relax a little. That's pretty much it, but you'll finally be even with him!"

"But I don't need revenge, Kendra! He apologized and that's enough!"

"Oh, well then I guess this is more for me than for anyone else!"

Kendra started the boat and began to pull out of the boat gas station.

Kenzie was worried. What was wrong with her friend? Why was she all of a sudden a revenge-seeking maniac? Did it have to do with being around Blowhole? Kenzie thought about asking Kendra the questions going through her mind but instead decided not to.

Kendra drove a little way before the girls heard the thudding of Blowhole trying to escape. Kenzie walked back to let him out. Kendra stopped her.

"Not here Kenzie! There are people around!"

Kendra pulled into the same alcove that Blowhole had pulled them into not long before. Kendra walked up to the container Dr. Blowhole was locked in.

"Hey,Sweetie!" Kendra called jokingly.

"Let me out, Kitty!" Blowhole called back.

"I don't want to!"

"NOW KENDRA!"

"Fiiiiine!"

Kendra reached down and unlocked the metal box. She slowly opened the lid to find her boyfriend staring at her infuriated. Blowhole climbed out of the container and stared at Kendra

"Sorry," Kendra murmured, "I just wanted revenge for you throwing Kenzie in the water."

Blowhole sighed, "It's okay Kitty, just NEVER do that again!"

Kendra looked up at Dr. Blowhole and smiled lightly he looked back at her and smiled. Their heads slowly moved closer to the point where their lips were almost touching, then Kenzie went, "Aww! How sweet!"

Both Blowhole and Kendra pulled away. Blowhole scowled at Kenzie as he walked to the back of the boat to get it started again. They drove back to shore. Everyone was quiet the whole ride. Kendra and Blowhole were embarrassed and angry, whereas Kenzie was nervous about the other two's anger.

Blowhole tied the boat to the dock and got out to get the truck. Kendra grabbed her purse and sat down across from Kenzie.

"Sorry I interrupted… that," Kenzie muttered.

"Yeah, it's okay. We probably shouldn't be going that far that fast anyway."

Both girls looked at each other for a while, then they burst out laughing. Dr. Blowhole was surprised when he got back, to see them laughing so hard. He couldn't help but smile.

The girls got out of the boat and got back into the truck. "Where to, Kenzie?" Blowhole hollered from outside.

DANG IT! Kenzie had forgotten that they were taking her home too! McDonald's! I'll just tell them my parents are coming to pick me up and I'll text Kowalski and tell him where I am!

"Umm… McDonald's," Kenzie stated nervously as Blowhole got in the truck.

"McDonald's? What, do you live there?" Blowhole laughed.

"No, my umm… parents are going to pick me up there."

"Okay,"

The girls had a lot of fun talking on the way back. It wasn't nearly as quiet as the drive up the pass. Although the drive ended much sooner than the girls wanted. Kenzie said goodbye and jumped out of the truck before hearing Blowhole's voice, "Do you want us to stay here until your parents come?"

Dang! Kenize hadn't thought about that! "No, I'll be fine," Kenzie stated calmly.

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure!"

"Okay then,"

Blowhole started the truck. The girls waved goodbye.

Kenzie went and sat down inside McDonald's and texted Kowalski telling him where she was. A few minutes later a tall man with black hair walked into McDonald's and caught her eye.

"Come Kenzie," Kowalski stated bluntly.

"Umm… okay!" Kenzie was worried, did Kowalski see her too?

Kenzie climbed into Kowalski's car. As Kowalski started the engine the butterflies in Kenzie's stomach began to flutter at full speed.


	12. Chapter 12

Kenzie remained silent, she wanted to put off this conversation as long as possible. Kenzie almost jumped when Kowalski spoke, "Why didn't you tell us you were going boating with Blowhole?"

Kenzie replied, "I-I-I d-didn't kn-know t-that Blowhole was g-going to b-be there!"

Kowalski sighed, "What did they do to you? Did either one hurt you?"

"No," Kenzie lied, "Kendra is my friend, she wouldn't hurt me."

"I'm thinking mainly about Blowhole, did he hurt you?"

"He... uhh... threw me overboard. BUT I'M OKAY!"

"HE WHAT!"

Kenzie was afraid that would be his reaction, "I'm fine, really! Kendra pulled me back out of the water... and she got revenge on Blowhole."

"Kendra got revenge? For attempted murder on her best friend? Wow, I wish I had been there!"

"Yeah it was… funny."

They both laughed, then paused for a while. This time it was Kenzie who interrupted the silence, "Kowalski? Why is Kendra so… different? She used to be fun and happy-go-lucky, and she still is, but now she seems to have a dark side to her too!"

"Secrets, simply that. They harden a person, for better or for worse. In Kendra's case, working for Blowhole…"

"But she tells us about that!" Kenzie interrupted, "You heard her! We didn't even have to ask and she told us she was dating and working for Dr. Blowhole!"  
"Yes, but that wasn't a TRUE secret!" Kowalski replied.  
"You mean it was a lie? I'm pretty sure they are dating! I mean a saw them almost kiss… until I ruined it."  
Kowalski snickered, "Sounds like you were on a nice boat! But that isn't what I mean by true, it, just, I, nevermind."  
"No! What?"  
"It's okay, you just won't get it yet."  
"Well when will I get it?"  
Kenzie's question hung in the air for some time before it was finally answered, "I don't know, but I hope it will not be for a very long time, preferably never."  
There was silence until they had reached HQ once again. Skipper came racing up to meet them.  
"WHERE WERE YOU!" Skipper shouted.  
"I… umm…" Kenzie muttered.  
"She was on a play-date with Kendra," Kowalski stated matter-of-factly.  
"I see… was..." Skipper continued before being cut off by Kowalski.  
"Doctor Blowhole was not present."  
"Very well," Skipper stated before wandering off to do who knows what.  
Kenzie turned to Kowalski. She looked in his eyes for a second before reaching up and hugging him. "Thank you!" she whispered.  
The hug startled Kowalski and at first his muscles tensed up. He slowly relaxed then hugged Kenzie back.  
Kenzie was still wondering about what secrets Kowalski had been talking about earlier. She desperately wanted to ask but knew that the conversation was done for the day, she'd save it for another time.


	13. Chapter 13

Kendra awoke to the sound of banging not far away, coming from the kitchen. Kendra wearily rose and walked down the hall toward the banging. She turned around the corner to find Blowhole trying to make breakfast. Kendra giggled, "What are you doing?"

Blowhole jumped, not expecting her voice, "What are you doing up!"

"It's kind of hard to sleep when SOMEONE is trying to destroy the kitchen!" Kendra smirked, "Do you need help?"

"No! I can do this myself! How hard can it be to make one simple meal?"

Kendra stood and watched Dr. Blowhole scramble back and forth through the kitchen. Before 10 seconds had passed the stove had caught fire and the mixing bowl had exploded food everywhere.

"OH COME ON!" Blowhole screamed, throwing a dish towel against the wall.

Kendra grabbed the towel, quickly drenched it in water, and threw it over the flame. Then she turned off the mixing bowl and slowly got it running again.

"I don't need help," Blowhole mumbled angrily.

"Of course you don't Blowy, but I'm going to help anyway!" Kendra replied calmly.

Together they set to work and soon breakfast was ready.

"Phew! I'm tired" Blowhole whispered, sitting down upon the counter.

"That was an awful lot of work for one day wasn't it?" Kendra teased.

"Hey! Unlike you, I don't get paid to make breakfast!"

"… Touché!"

Kendra took the newly prepared meals and placed them on the tables so the meals would be waiting for the employees when they woke up. One by one they all came in and sat down to eat.

Kendra stood at the head of the table, "I would like to thank Doctor Blowhole for this meal… saying he made it!"

"Shut up!" Blowhole called from the kitchen.

"Well, back to work for me!" Kendra grabbed a piece of bacon and headed back to her office.

Kendra sat down at her desk and studied the work set out before her. There were papers to be sorted, files to be made, checkbooks to be balanced, and letters to be sent.

Three hours later Kendra was still at her desk, about a third of the way through her work.

At this point, being a Saturday, Kenzie was still asleep.

Kenzie slowly woke up to find Kowalski sitting on a chair in her room watching her.

"AUGH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!" she screamed.

"Did you know you snore?" Kowalski smirked.

Kenzie blushed, "Yeah, I knew that."

Kowalski smiled then frowned, "Sorry if I startled you but…"

"How long we're you there?" Kenzie interrupted.

"Huh?"

"In that chair, watching me sleep."

"Oh! About 10 minutes! Anyway…"

"TEN MINUTES!"

"Yes! And I'm here because Skipper needs to talk to you."

"Fine! But do my parents know you're here?"

"Yes, they do, they didn't know you were still asleep though!"

A little while later Kenzie had got dressed and both had arrived at the HQ. Kenzie wondered what Skipper wanted her to do… or if he just wanted to see if she knew anything more about Blowhole.

Skipper ran into the room, "Do you…"

Kenzie interrupted with a sigh, "NO! We have no more information on Blowhole!"

Skipper looked disappointed, "Okay then…" and he walked away.

Kendra was tired, she had been at work for five and a half hours and had less than half of her work done. In about an hour she had to make lunch too.

Soon Kendra heard the door behind her open. She turned around to find Dr. Blowhole standing there with 3 young kids at his side.

"Here, for you!" he said gesturing at the kids with a disgusted look on his face.

"Umm… what?"

"Robert dropped them off this morning and will be back to pick them up this evening."

Kendra sighed with relief, "So… what am I going to do about my other work?"

"Do it tonight," Blowhole said, before seeing the look on Kendra's face, "Or tomorrow, tomorrow's good!"

Blowhole turned and left the kids with Kendra. "So what are your names?" Kendra asked.

"We aren't supposed to talk to strangers!" the tallest one said.

"Oh, but I'm not a stranger! I'm your Uncle's girlfriend!"

The smallest one giggled, "You're dating Uncle Blowhole?"

"Yes I am!" Kendra smiled.

The oldest one sighed, "Fine! My name is Evan, I'm 11. This is Katie, she is 7. This is Livy, she's 5." He said gesturing toward the medium and shortest kids.

"It's nice to meet you! Mind if I make a quick phone call?"

"Sure, whatever!" Evan said.

Kenzie heard her phone ring just as Skipper left the room. She looked at her Caller ID. "Kowalski," Kenzie whispered, "It's Kendra!"

Kowalski leaned his head against Kenzie's so he could hear what was being said too.

"Hello?" Kenzie spoke cautiously into the phone.

"Hey Kenzie! Are you available to… today?" Kendra replied.

The signal was really poor. I guess that is what happens when you are underground.

"Umm…" Kenzie said, looking at Kowalski.

Kowalski nodded. "Sure, I can come! What's up?"

The phone cut out then began again with a lot of static, "Blowy… me… kids… help…" was all Kenzie could hear.

"You… WHAT! I'll be over soon Kendra! Hold on!"

"Wear this!" Kowalski said, handing Kenzie a microphone.

"But!"

"I'll make sure Skipper doesn't know what's going on!" Kowalski smiled.

"Thanks!" Kenzie said, running out the door.

Fifteen minutes later Kenzie arrived at Kendra's house and knocked on the door. Kendra's mom answered the door, "How can I help you McKenzie?"

"Umm," Kenzie thought it was weird that Kendra's mom didn't already know that Kendra was… well… yeah… "I'm looking for Kendra!"

"Oh Honey, Kendra is at work! She isn't expected back for another two days!"

"You mean, you KNOW about her work!"

"Well, yes! Why wouldn't I know?"

Kenzie and Kowalski were both shocked! How could Kendra's mom know she was working for an evil human/dolphin and not be mad about it!

"David seems like such a nice young man! I never would have imagined that he would hire Kendra to work at one of the most prestigious banks in the world!"

"Oh, that explains it. Her mom DOESN'T know" Kenzie thought to herself.

"Do you know the address of Kendra's workplace?" Kenzie asked.

"I'm afraid I don't sweetie! I know it is in London though!"

"LONDON! London, England?" Kendra shouted.

"Yes! Which is why she has to stay at the hotel David owns."

"Ask to go into Kendra's room!" Kowalski voice came through the mic.

"Uh, can I please go to Kendra's room? I left my socks there the last time I spent the night!"

"Sure sweetie!" Kendra's mom said, opening the door for Kenzie to come in.

Kendra walked down the hall to Kendra's bedroom, "Now what?" she asked Kowalski.

"I don't know. Do you know of anything secretive in there? Like a book or a drawer or a…"

"ROOM!" Kenzie shouted excitedly,"Kendra has a secret room!"

"A whole room? Geez! How do you know about it anyway?"

"Kendra showed it to me! So do I go up there now?"

"Yes!"

Kenzie climbed the hidden ladder in Kendra's closet up to her secret room, "What now?"

"I… don't know."

Kenzie sat down in the corner of the room and fluffed the pillow behind her. Before she knew it she was feeling a pleasant sensation known as flying. The only problem was Kenzie wasn't controlling where she was flying, she was being sucked down a long black tube.

Kenzie kept getting sucked further and further down the tunnel. She was going extremely quickly too! Kenzie didn't know why, but she wasn't panicking and Kowalski's panicked words "Its okay! This is just a minor setback! Umm… GOOD GOLLY WALLY WHAT DO WE DO!" didn't affect Kenzie one way or another.

A few minutes later Kenzie felt the force of suction loosening up on her and she turned herself around just in time to hit the hard ground.

"Eeek!" She heard a young girl's voice scream, "A robber!"

Kenzie looked up to see Kendra, along with the source of the screaming, a little girl.

"KENZIE! What are you doing here! And how'd you GET here!"

"Look, I know Blowhole got you pregnant, but that…"

Kenzie was interrupted by Kendra's yelling, "HE WHAT!"

"You know! What you said over the phone!"

"Oh!" Kendra laughed, "I noticed that the signal was bad! I said, "Blowy left me with his brother's kids and I need help!" What did you hear?"

Kenzie blushed, "Uh, 'Blowy, me, kids, help'"

"Really! That's… funny. Anyway, are you up to helping me babysit?"

"Totally! So, where are we anyway?"

"You'll see! Come on kiddos! Let's go!"

Kendra led the way up some stairs up to an elevator. The five climbed into the elevator and Kendra pressed the '8' button. Kenzie noticed something was weird about the elevator but didn't notice what it was until the elevator took them up, up, up, inside a phone booth, the elevator was just a floor.

"Here we are!" Kendra said.

All five stepped out of the phone booth and followed Kendra down the sidewalk. Kenzie had never been in a really big city before, but still! This place was HUGE!

"Donnez-moi la combinaison de l'ascenseur!" a man yelled at Kendra.

"Sir! I do speak English! You don't need to speak French! And no, I'm not giving you the combination!" Kendra said before storming off.

"What was that about?" Kenzie asked.

"Nothing!" Kendra replied defensively.

Kenzie couldn't help but wonder, "Did this have anything to do with the 'secrets' Kowalski was talking about?"

"Kendra, where are we?" Kenzie asked.

"Wimpole Street," Kendra replied.

"Right, but where is that?"

"Oh! We're in London!"

"England?"

"Well, it's the 'UK' now. The United Kingdom of England. I still sometimes call it England, or Britain, it sounds so much cooler!"

"So, that thing I kind of flew in was…"

"It's MY private way to get here, to Blowy's place! Okay! Everyone hold hands while we cross the street!"

Kenzie looked at Kendra then back at the road, she took the littlest girl's hand and when the light turned green they walked together. The road they were crossing was even busier than the one they were on.

The group continued to walk for a little bit before Kendra gestured for them to go right. The name of the street was Henrietta.

"I bet you love this street don't you Kendra?" Kenzie asked, knowing Kendra's cat's name was Henry.

"What? Oh, the name! Yes, I do! Take a left here!" Kendra replied distractedly.

"Where are we going?" Katie asked.

"To the Radisson Edwardian Heathrow Hotel," Kendra replied, "they have a French restaurant there!"

"Isn't that expensive?" Evan asked.

"Yes, but Uncle Blowhole is paying!" Kendra said, pulling a man's wallet out of her purse and waving in the air.

Kenzie burst out laughing and it took the whole walk to the hotel to get her calmed down.

When they entered the hotel Kenzie was shocked. She had never seen anything so elegant that wasn't reaching the 'lame' point! Everything was so clean!

Kendra led the group into the restaurant "Party of five for Kendra,"

The Maître D looked at them and said, "No you are CHILDREN!"

"Regardez, vous avez besoin de nous donner notre table ou mon copain aura quelque chose à vous dire!" Kendra replied angrily in French.

The Maitre'D quickly grabbed the menus and showed the group to the table.

Kenzie stared at Kendra, "What did you say to him?"

"Nothing much," Kendra winked, "except I have a boyfriend!"

The group had hardly been in silence for longer than 10 seconds before Livy blurted out, singing random songs. The whole restaurant turned and stared at Livy. Everyone at the table blushed except Kendra. "Please be quiet sweetie, people are trying to eat!"

Just then the headwaiter came over to the table. Apparently the Maitre'D had told him what Kendra had said because he was shaking. " Êtes-vous prêt à commander?" he asked.

"You guys ready?" Kendra asked.

"Prêt? Prêt à faire quoi?" the headwaiter winced.

"Kendra, could you please order for me?" Kenzie asked, knowing she couldn't speak French.

"Sure! What would you like?"

"The Brown bread ice cream and White bean and vegetable broth, please."

"Okay," Kendra replied, "She'd like the brown bread ice cream and White bean and vegetable broth. And I would like your Pappardelle pasta, hold the garlic butter."

"Yes, Miss! And what would the young gentleman like?" the headwaiter asked, in ENGLISH!

"He can speak English?" Kenzie whispered to Kendra.

"Well yeah! Oh… YOU thought he only spoke French!" Kendra whispered back.

"Yes!"

"I was wondering why you wanted me to order! That's funny!"

The girls burst out laughing and Livy laughed too, just for the fun of it.

Kenzie glanced around the restaurant to notice that all of the wait staff were afraid of their table, so were a lot of the restaurant clientele! All of a sudden Kowalski's voice came on over the earpiece, "Ask about why everyone is afraid again!"

Kenzie was glad Kowalski had suggested it, because she had been thinking the same thing! "Kendra? Why is everyone here scared of us?"

"They aren't scared of us they're scared of my boyfriend!"

"You mean, Blowhole?"

"Shh!" Kendra whispered, but it was too late.

The restaurant went into a dead silence, then slowly a murmur started up again but the awkwardness left in the air was palpable.

"Should I not have said his name?"

"Yeah, probably shouldn't have!" Kendra smiled.

"What happened then, to make them afraid?" Kenzie was still curious.

"Once upon a time, in a faraway land there was a princess who lived high atop a hill in a castle protected by a fearsome…"

"I'm serious Kendra! Why is everyone scared of you-know-who?"

"Because he killed millions of wizards and muggles and was finally defeated by Harry Potter!"

Kenzie gave Kendra a weird look. "What?"

"Sorry, I just, um, I don't know, I don't feel comfortable talking about this…"

"It's okay if you don't want to give me the whole story, I just want to know why our waiter thought we were plotting to kill him!"

Kendra sighed, "Okay, well, Blowy has done a few things, and now, even though he isn't planning to, everyone thinks he is going to destroy the UK!"

"Why?"

"See, he was born here! Not HERE-here, but in-the-ocean here! A large fishing company in London took him away from his family as a baby and he was sold to the New York Aquarium at Coney Island. You pretty much know the story from there right?"

"Sort of, yeah! After that he was forced to perform tricks and stuff for humans… and then he began to hate humans… and now he IS a human!"

"Yep, pretty much! Blowy killed the man who owned the company that captured him and stated that he was going to destroy everyone that hurt him! That's why everyone is freaked out!"

"Okay but… how would he have the power to do that in the first place? I mean its one man against a whole country!"

Kendra paused for a long time, the food came, she told the waiter thank you, and then all was silent again. Kenzie began to get nervous as her friend sat there quietly.

After everyone was done eating (in silence) Kendra finally spoke, "He has more power than you think."

Kenzie was startled by Kendra's sudden, solemn voice, she could hear Kowalski whispering 'What?' to himself.

"Well, now we can either go to the Ice skating rink, or to the park. The rink is a mile away, the park, about half a mile."

"Is there ice cream at the park?" Katie asked.

"Yes, there is!"

"THE PARK! THE PARK! THE PARK!" the little girls screamed.

"The park it is!" Kenzie and Kendra laughed as they began walking to Hyde Park.

When the group got there, Kenzie and Kendra let the kids loose on the playground and they walked to a raised platform with picnic tables, to watch Evan, Katie, and Livy.

Kenzie walked over to the edge of the platform and looked over the railing, 3 feet from the ground, "Hey Kendra, do you think a fall from this height could kill me?"

"It could, if you went head first!" Kendra replied calmly, pulling out a book. Kendra was funny that way, a daredevil, but also a book nerd!

Kenzie walked away from the edge, and just as she did Katie ran up and startled her.

"Augh!" Kenzie screamed.

Kowalski screamed from the other end of the mic connection. To him it sounded as if Kendra had pushed Kenzie off some sort of high point! "Kenzie! Come in, Kenzie! I am going to KILL Kendra!"

"Katie! No tackling people! Its… weird!" Kendra said calmly, not taking her eyes from the book she was reading.

Kenzie tried to calm Kowalski down by saying, "I'm fine!"

Kendra gave Kenzie a weird look, "Yes, you are! Thank you for… sharing?"

"You're welcome!" Kenzie laughed.

Kowalski calmed down. Kendra seemed to be okay, maybe he needed to stop accusing her. It was still poor judgment on her part for liking Dr. Blowhole but, he didn't know the whole story, maybe there was a reason. For now though, he would just worry about not thinking Kendra was out to kill Kenzie.

"What are you reading?" Kenzie asked looking down at Kendra's book, "Oh boy, a whole book in another language!"

"Tourist places have lots of these! Well not THESE… but you know, books in other languages. This is Krieg und Frieden, War and Peace, but in German."

"Gawl, how many languages do you know?" Kenzie exasperatedly declared.

"Two, before I met Blowy! Now… fifteen!"

"Wow… that's… wow…"

Both girl burst into laughter and couldn't stop until the kids complaining about how they wanted icecream.

"We'll go get icecream in a few minutes, okay?" Kendra replied

"But I want icecream now!" Livy whined.

"After we get icecream we are going straight home! You don't want to go home ALREADY do you?"

"I guess not!"

"Now go play!"

The girls sat and chatted about nothing in particular for a while. Kendra was still reading German and Kenzie was playing with a flower she found. They continued talking until something weird sat down behind Kendra, stroking her hair.

"Hey there, Sexy! Do you have a boyfriend?" the 'thing' asked.

"Yes," Kendra sighed, obviously wanting this conversation to end quickly.

"Oh, well would you…"

"Like another one? No! Especially not one like you!"

Taken aback, the 'thing' tried a different approach, "Nice legs! What time..?"

"Shut up!"

"Would you like…"

"I SAID 'NO'!" Kendra screamed before flipping the 'thing' sideways and throwing him over the table, landing 'it' unconscious on the other side.

Kenzie was amazed, she had never seen Kendra get very mad (beside when Blowhole threw her overboard), LET ALONE see her throw what must be a 700 pound man over the table. Kowalski was on the other end of the mic, trying to figure out what was going on!

Kenzie peeked over the table to look at the guy. Kendra sat down and continued to read. After a little while Kenzie spoke, "Do you think he'll be alright?"

"Who knows, who cares!"

Several minutes later the 'thing' woke up and walked over and sat behind Kenzie, "What about you sweet thing?"

"No!" Kenzie was offended and surprised he'd even ask after what just happened.

"But…" he tried to continue before being cut off by Kendra.

"SHE SAID 'NO'!"

All Kenzie could do was watch, and go 'Whoa!'. All she could figure was for some reason Blowhole had taught Kendra to fight! Then again, maybe she knew how all along, Kendra HAD always been fairly good at fighting, but before it was always with people she didn't want to hurt! Kenzie decided she'd have to get Kowalski to teach her to fight like that!

Kendra looked down at the unconscious body on the ground, "Well, you ready to take the kids out for icecream?"

"Um," Kenzie was still shocked, "Sure!"

Several minutes later, the girls had located an icecream stand, and bought the kids their icecream. Kenzie decided she'd have a Rocky Road drumstick, and Kendra had her heart set upon a SpongeBob shaped icecream bar!

Kendra paid for the icecream with Blowhole's money, and then everyone went to sit down and enjoy their snacks. Afterward the group stood up to walk back to Blowhole's lair.

"Kendra, is it okay that I go with you guys? I mean it IS Blowhole's lair!"

"Yeah! It's fine with me! And if it's not fine with Blowy he's just going to have to get over it! You are my best friend!"

"I guess, I just don't want to see him mad!"

"You did see him mad! On the boat, remember?"

"You mean when you two started making out?" Kenzie joked.

"We didn't even KISS thanks to you!" Kendra said defensively.

"I know! But he didn't seem that mad… at least not for very long!"

"He tries not to get very mad very often. When he is mad though, TRULY mad, he can make military Generals cry like babies!"

"Exactly why I don't want him to get mad at me!"

"He won't, trust me!"

Kenzie sighed, "Okay!" The truth was; Kenzie knew that Kendra didn't know she was a spy for the penguins, but Blowhole could have found out by then!

"By the way," Kendra added, "I was wondering if you could spend the night?"

"At Blowhole's lair… home… thing!"

"Well, I have an apartment on his property so that is where we'd be! At night, at least!"

"Um, I guess that would be okay!" Kenzie waited for some direction from Kowalski, but Kowalski had forgotten that she couldn't hear him nod.

"Great!"

Kendra smiled, but Kenzie could tell it was fake. Kendra had seemed pretty normal all day, but she was a little irritable and seemed ever so slightly depressed. "Is something wrong Kendra?"

Without hesitation Kendra answered, "Yes!"

"What?"

"It's nothing! It's just something I need to work through, that's all!"

"Oh, okay, sure!"

After about another hour of entertaining the kids, Robert (Blowhole's brother, in case you didn't catch that) came and picked up the kids.

"Thanks for watching them girls! I was nervous about leaving them alone with David! His employees aren't very comforting to young children either!"

"You're welcome!" both girls chimed at the same time, "Bye!"

"Come on! Let's go prank call some important people!" Kendra screamed once Robert and the kids were out of earshot.

"Wait, what?"

"Prank… call… important… people! We have a phone that no one at ALL can trace! It's so cool, and so much FUN!"

"You sure we won't get in trouble?" Kenzie asked nervously.

"Uh huh! I do it all the time and it works!"

"OKAY!" Kenzie was getting excited, "How about we prank the mayor of Lexington!"

"You ARE kidding right? Think bigger!"

"How about, the mayor of Salem?"

"Bigger!"

"The… Ooh! I know! The governor! That's HUGE!"

"Hmm… how about… President Obama instead!" Kendra smiled manically.

"THAT big!" Kenzie was shocked; they would in BIG trouble if ANYONE found out!

"Yeah! So… you want to?"

"You SWEAR we won't get caught!"

"Yeah! I prank called Queen Elizabeth once! She was a good sport… I like her even more now!" Kendra smiled.

"Um… okay… I guess we can do that then!" Kenzie was still nervous.

Kendra led Kenzie down a dark hallway to another one that was lit. The girls entered the fifth room on their left. Inside, was what looked like a rollercoaster… but flat! The room had hundreds of dark tunnels leading out of it too!

Kenzie shot a questioning look at Kendra, but Kendra ignored her and walked over to one of the cars. Kenzie climbed in after her.

"Thumbprint Identification please!" a voice that sounded a lot like Kendra's came from a speaker in the car.

Kendra held up her thumb and placed it on the lit-up pad.

"Where would you like to go Kendra?" the voice said.

"The telephone room." Kendra replied.

Kenzie almost jumped when the car stared to move, she had seen a couple other cars with lobsters and humans in them move, but somehow she didn't expect theirs to! It wasn't going that fast.

After she settled down Kenzie started into a talking mood, "So, was that your voice? On the speaker, I mean."

"Yeah, I like voice operated stuff. Blowy said if I wanted to upgrade stuff I'd have to do it myself, so I did!"

"Oh, and you said we're going to a 'telephone room'?"

"Yeah,"

"So, it's like a whole room devoted to telephones, the one we're using in particular!"

"Yeah,"

"Was that also your idea?" Kenzie joked.

"Yeah,"

"Do you say anything but 'yeah'?"

"Yeah," Kendra laughed.

Kenzie then realized that the car was heading directly toward one of the black tunnels. "Um, Kendra, where does that tunnel go?"

"To the telephone room! DUH! I thought we already covered that!"

"I know! But why is it so dark?"

"Oh! That my friend just adds to the excitement of it!"

"Excitement? Of what?" Kenzie was starting to get nervous again.

"You'll see!" Kendra smirked at Kenzie.

Kenzie saw the smirk and was ready to get out of the cart until everything got dark, and the cart started to drop.

It WAS a roller coaster! Kenzie screamed, she hadn't been on a roller coaster before, and this one was HUGE! There were twists, turns, loops, and a LOT of drops. Just when the initial excitement had just about worn off, the car came to a stop in front of a small door.

The door was cracked open, and Kenzie caught a glimpse of Blowhole standing inside. She didn't want him to see her in his lair! She was a spy for the penguins! If he saw her he'd probably kill her! He might kill her just because he didn't agree to let her be there!

Kendra pulled Kenzie out of the car and onto the 2 foot thick concrete railing, between the car and the door. Kenzie watched as the empty car drove away by itself. "Don't go!" Kenzie couldn't help but whisper, she wasn't ready to face the evil doctor on the other side of the door.

Kendra pushed open the door. Blowhole's back was turned to them, so Kendra had an idea. She crouched down and began to sneak up on Blowhole.

"What are you doing Kitty?" Blowhole asked, apparently knowing she was there.

"I hate you." Kendra replied angrily, returning to her full height.

Blowhole turned around and continued to argue with Kendra. Kenzie backed into the wall, hoping to not be noticed.

"ILIKECHEESE!" Kendra blurted out in the middle of their argument.

"Yes you do Kitty, yes you do." Blowhole replied as he looked up, directly at Kenzie.

Kenzie froze, the look on Blowhole's face was not friendly. She began to panic as he walked past Kendra, TOWARD HER! He stopped just about a foot in front of her. Kenzie looked down at her feet. She could feel his breath on the top of her head.

Kenzie just about died when Blowhole took his hand and cupped it around her chin, bringing her head up, forcing her eyes up to his.

"Well hello, Kenzie! How nice of you to show up! It's been quite a while since I've had a human test subject!"

Kowalski was furious! How dare someone threaten HIS Ken… well… Kenzie! WHAT WAS BLOWHOLE DOING? Kowalski dare not say anything though, for with the silence in the room, his voice could easily be heard through the headpiece.

"Cut it out, Blowy!" Kendra called from behind him, "Don't worry Kenzie! He's just trying to scare you! He does that to a lot of people"

"ESPECIALLY to uninvited guests!" Blowhole scowled, still holding Kenzie's face.

"The TV show is right," Kenzie thought, "His skin IS surprisingly pleasant to the touch."

"She's not uninvited! I invited her!"

"Right… so what are you girls doing down here anyway?"

"We're going to prank call President Obama!" Kendra replied.

"Nice, have fun with that Kitty!" Blowhole called back while heading out the door, he had a meeting to get to.

"Come on Kenzie!" Kendra called pointing toward the… pinkest phone Kenzie had ever seen.

The dial was ringing, the girls were giggling, and it was basically the same scenario as any prank call… except the person on the other end of the line, "Hello! This is President Barrack Obama speaking!"

"You mean you ain't Robert?" Kendra replied in a redneck accent.

"No, I am the President of the United States!"

Both girls giggled silently, "Do y'all live with a guy name' Robert? 'Cause I was chattin' him up the other day, askin' if he was sin'le, and he gave me 'is phone numbah. So I'm pretty sure he lives ther'!"

"No, Miss I'm sorry but no one by the name of Robert lives here… unless you mean…"

There was a long pause, Kenzie was nervous; Kendra looked as if she was on the brink of hysteria!

"Hello?" A new voice came.

"Hey there! Y'all Robert?"

"Yes, I am!"

"Well I was wondrin if y'all wanted to come out wit' me sometime!" Kenzie was finally relaxing.

"Um, sure?" Where should we meet?"

"How 'bout your ho'se, 7:30?"

"Uh, okay, see you then… what is your name again?"

"My name? Oh my name sweetheart… IS YOUR FACE!" Kendra screamed before hanging up the phone.

"That didn't go as planned, did it?" Both girls laughed so hard they cried. They were LITTERALLY Rolling On the Floor Laughing! They couldn't stop until a cat came up and licked Kenzie's nose.

"Henry?" Kenzie questioned, "What are you doing here?"

"I always bring him to work with me!" Kendra replied, "He is what caused Blowy to like me, after all!"

"He fell in love with you because of Henry?"

"No, something I said about Henry triggered him to like me instead of, well, hating me!"

"What was it that you said?" Kenzie asked.

"Nothing much," Kendra said quickly, "You want to go to the water park?"

"Nah, I'm in a anti-social mood right now!" Kenzie replied.

"Me too, what does that have to do with the… Oh! Right! You don't know!"

"Know what?" Kenzie was nervous for no reason in particular.

"That there is a water park here! On Blowy's property!"

"Really? That sounds great!"

"Come on! We'll go to my room first!"

"Ugh!" Kenzie didn't want to have to ride the coaster again, it was fun, but scary, and "Do we have to?"

"Relax! We're taking the elevator! THOSE things are only used to go down!"

"Oh, okay then!" Kenzie was glad they didn't have to go again.

About two minutes later the girls were in Kendra's room.

"Did you bring your swim suit?" Kendra asked before seeing the disappointed look on Kenzie's face, "That's okay! I'll make one! One piece or two? Mine is a bikini but… if you don't know the people around here that can be real uncomfortable."

"Yeah, one piece is good!"

Kendra got to work sewing with some swim suit fabric she had laying around and a half an hour later, she was done!

"Here you go! Try it on!" Kendra said, looking proudly at her work.

Kenzie went to the bathroom to change she got all fitted into her new suit. It was the cutest thing she had ever seen! It was purple and hot pink tie-dye and had a cute looping back. Kenzie was so excited she had almost forgotten about Kowalski and the mic… ALMOST.

"Kowalski, I'm going swimming so I'm taking the mic off okay?" she whispered.

"But…" Kowalski tried to protest.

"Bye!"

Kenzie had not been to a water park since she was a little girl, and this was huge! For a public one, let ALONE a private one! The girls had the park all to themselves so they took turns operating and riding the rides. There was definitely an advantage to your best friend's boyfriend being rich!

The 'Lazy River' was Kenzie's favorite because she could almost go to sleep resting on the inner tube and still be moving very fast… in water. Kenzie figured it was Kendra's favorite too because Kendra was actually IN the water swimming against the current… and winning!

The girls continued to play at the park until it was too cold to do so any longer. They went back to Kendra's room.

"Hey Kendra, I'm freezing can I please change back into my clothes first!"

"Sure, why not?"

"Thanks!"

Kenzie walked to the bathroom and closed the door. She changed back into her clothes and reached for the mic… it wasn't there!

"Oh…" Kenzie's eyes opened wide as she realized what had happened.

Kendra had gone in to change after her! She had found the mic! Why hadn't she mentioned it when they were at the water park?

Kenzie slowly opened the bathroom door to find not only Kendra (in her bikini), but Blowhole standing there too, and sitting on the desk behind them… the mic!

Blowhole turned his gaze to Kenzie. Kenzie could feel his eyes on her skin, burning their way to her soul; she was so scared she thought she was going to die right there on the spot!

Blowhole turned back to Kendra and whispered something to her. She shook her head in response, and then whispered back. It went on like that for what seemed to Kenzie like HOURS but was really just about 45 more seconds. Blowhole stood up and left, leaving the girls alone.

After Blowhole was well out of earshot Kenzie asked, "You know about the Penguins, Lizzy, and I?"

"No… know what about them?" Kendra laughed, "Yeah, I do know. I guessed that when I saw Kowalski come in and pick you up…"

"WHAT! When?" Kenzie interrupted.

"When he came to my house to take you back to their HQ after you fainted. I was sure it was him! So I was VERY sure you worked for them, but I wasn't positive until I found that mic with Kowalski's voice on the other end." Kendra replied, picking up the mic and fingering it in her hands.

"So what is Blowhole going to do?"

"About what?"

"About me!"

"Why would he do anything about you?"

"Well… because I'm a spy for his enemies!"

"Oh, I didn't tell him that you were! That will stay just between us, okay?"

"I won't! I promise!"

"Good!" Kendra smiled, "Let's get this party started!"

The girls stayed up until 1 o'clock in the morning chatting and giggling. When Kenzie finally fell asleep, she was exhausted. Not only that, but her mouth hurt from talking too much.

Kenzie woke up to the sound of a gun going off directly above her head. Kenzie opened her eyes to see Kendra pulling on a jacket and holding a handgun in her hand. The look on Kendra's face was stiff and serious.

"Kendra! What's going on?" Kenzie whispered.

"We have an intruder! Stay low and keep quiet!" Kendra replied, jumping over Kenzie and heading out the door.

Now, Kenzie had every intention to follow Kendra's instructions, but when she heard several more gunshots and saw someone's silhouette in the window, she ran out after Kendra.

She found Kendra standing with her gun up against her chest in a ready position, peering around a corner or a hallway. Kenzie didn't want to startle Kendra, so she slowly approached her, making sure her feet made just a little bit of noise.

"Is it the Penguins?" Kenzie asked, "Are they here to get me or something?"

Kendra pulled back her head and replied, "If it was them I would've told you!"

Kenzie thought for a second, "Well then who is it, and why are they here?"

"We don't know yet, and didn't I tell you to stay in the room?"

"Yes, but I got scared, there was someone outside! If they got in they'd kill me!"

"No they wouldn't! They are the 'good guys' they would listen to what you had to say! Unlike SOME people!" Kendra smiled, "Do you know how to use a gun?"

"No! I live in the city; I don't get any chances to!"

"Well, here is your chance!" Kendra said grabbing another gun out of her jacket.

"I don't actually have to kill anyone do I?"

"Most likely not… we just have to get them out of here."

"But Kendra, they aren't likely to leave just because two girls walk in and say 'PWETTY PWEASE GO AWAY!'"

"There aren't just two of us! Look behind you!"

Kenzie turned around; there must have been at least one hundred armed men behind her! Kenzie silently gasped.

"And there are three more groups! We just have to wait for whoever it is to come into the main room here and 'Boom!' they're surrounded by five hundred armed men!"

"Blowhole is a little bit… protective isn't he?"

Kendra snickered, "Yes, he is! When he became human the scientists made him kinda… really skinny! So now he hires other people to protect him!"

"So he is… scared?"

"…Yes, he is, but let's keep that on the QT!"

Just then a shadow went across the room, it looked hardly human! Kenzie knew that Blowhole's army… thing would easily get who or whatever it was to leave… but she still didn't want to see ANYONE get hurt!

Just then Kendra made a hand gesture and everyone became extra quiet. Kendra motioned for Kenzie, JUST Kenzie, to follow her… into the room where the intruder was!

Kendra ran out and held her gun up at arm length, Kenzie followed suit. "And where do you think you're going?" Kendra shouted.

Kenzie wondered why Blowhole himself wasn't there, even if he WAS scared he was letting his girlfriend (and one of his most technologically advanced employees) stand on the front lines of a could-be battle! He really IS a wimp!

The intruder backed away from the girls and into a patch of light! "It's a puppy!" Kenzie screamed.

Soon, the puppy had been carried out of the building, and everyone had retreated back to where they were sleeping, everyone except Kenzie and Kendra. Kendra sat in silence looking at the floor. "Kendra, is something wrong?"

"Nope, I'm just tired! Today was a busy day!" Kendra replied.

"Starting with spending time with your beloved boyfriend whilst making breakfast, right Kitty?" Blowhole said as walked in and pulled Kendra's neck into some sort of sarcastic hug.

"Where were you? You couldn't even stand and watch?" Kendra shouted, pulling away from Blowhole's embrace.

Blowhole yawned, "No, I was sleeping, like NORMAL people do at this hour!"

"Yeah, whatever! Night!" Kendra whispered.

The next morning was fairly uneventful. Kendra woke up at the same time she does every day 4 o'clock and made breakfast for everyone, then got to work. Kenzie woke up at her normal time of 8 o'clock and ate the breakfast that was waiting for her.

When Kenzie had finished she walked down the hall to the room where the roller coaster thing was. She climbed in a cart, "Thumbprint Identification please!".

Kenzie doubted her thumbprint would register, but she tried anyway, "Where would you like to go McKenzie?"

"Kendra's office," Kenzie replied, she didn't know why it worked, but it did.

A few minutes later Kenzie climbed out of the cart. The ride had been nerve-racking, but not near as bad as the first.

Kenzie opened the door to find a large desk pushed up against the far wall of a small room. The desk was piled with paperwork. There was a bookcase on the left wall and all other wall space was covered with Spongebob and cat memorabilia, and laying in the center of the room was Henry, Kendra's cat. Kendra wasn't there though.

Kenzie pushed open the door a little bit further and stepped into the room. "Hello?" she whispered, looking for Kendra. Kenzie decided to sit down and wait for Kendra since if she tried to find her she would most likely get lost.

Soon enough Kenzie heard a noise behind her, she turned around just in time to see the bookcase move aside and Kendra to come walking in with Blowhole at her side.

"Good morning, Kenzie! Wonderful day today, isn't it?" Kendra chirped happily.

"Morning," Kenzie replied wearily.

"I know! Kitty is WAY too happy in the mornings!" Blowhole spoke up.

Kenzie smiled, "Yeah, can I go home now?"

Kendra pulled out a gun, "Sure!"

Kenzie flinched at the sight of the gun, "What is that for?"

"You'll see!" Kendra smirked as she pointed the barrel at Kenzie and pulled the trigger.

The next thing Kenzie knew she was back in Kendra's secret room. It was 10 o'clock at night back home, so Kenzie snuck out of Kendra's house and made her way back to the house, texting Kowalski to come pick her up. She would have some explaining to do when he got there!


	14. Chapter 14

Skipper walked in while Kenzie and Lizzy were sitting down at the table eating breakfast. He sat down, "Tonight we are going to Blowhole's hideout!"

Kenzie's eyes widened as she dropped her spoon into her cereal bowl, making the milk splash. Skipper didn't know where Blowhole's lair was before! How did he find out?

"Um," Kenzie thought aloud, "How did you find out where it is?"

Skipper smiled proudly, "Dr. Blowhole's location has been disclosed to us by Rico's cousin, Fluffyton."

Kenzie couldn't help but giggle, "Fluffyton? What kind of a name is that?"

"It's a penguin name, Kenzie!" Skipper scowled.

Lizzy was the next to speak, "Right… so… what are we gonna do there?"

"I…" Skipper paused, "I don't know. Look for suspicious stuff I guess!"

Just then the other three penguins walked into the room.

"ANYWAY," Skipper dramatically continued, "We will be leaving right after breakfast!"

"HOW are we going to get there?" Kenzie asked.

"A jet plane, flown by Rico!" Skipper replied.

"Oh boy!"

Only 4 hours later the group was already landing at the Heathrow airport in London. As soon as the plane stopped Skipper stood up and shouted, "Kowalski, head count!"

Kowalski stood up, "We still have everyone Skipper!"

"Wow! A new record! Good work boys!" skipper congratulated, "Okay, here's the plan! We are going to get in, look around, and get out as quick as possible! Private and Lizzy will stand watch because they are the youngest. Each group will have at least one cell phone in case of emergency."

Private looked up nervously, he had left his cell phone back in the U.S! He knew Lizzy didn't have hers either! "Hey, Kenzie! Can I borrow your cell phone?"

"I… uh…" Kenzie was embarrassed, she was very obsessive over her cell phone so she kept it in her bra, but she wasn't about to pull it out in front of boys!

"What? Where is it?" Private asked innocently.

Kenzie slowly pulled her arm up over chest and replied, "Close to my heart!"

Just then Kowalski walked up to the scene. "Oh!" Kowalski smirked.

Kenzie blushed harder.

"WHAT DOES 'CLOSE TO THE HEART' MEAN?" Private whined.

Lizzy and Rico overheard and burst into laughter.

Kenzie blushed harder.

"WHAT DOES 'CLOSE TO THE HEART' MEAN?" Private whined again.

Skipper pulled out his phone and handed it to Private, "Alright! Let's move out men… and girls!"

Everyone hopped out of the plane and walked for what seemed like forever! The girls' legs were aching and they were beginning to wonder how far they had left to go! Skipper stopped at a park they were passing by to look at a map. The group sat down on the park benches while Skipper tried to figure out where they were.

Kenzie looked up from her lap in time to see the 'thing'! The same 'thing' that had been hitting on her and Kendra the night/day before! Kenzie ran over to him, "Hey! Is this Hyde Park?"

The 'thing' caught sight of Kenzie and crouched down afraid, "Don't hurt me! I promise never to talk to you or any other girl again!"

Kenzie leaned over and pulled the 'thing' to its feet, "I don't want to hurt you! I just want to know if this is Hyde Park or not!"

"It um… is!" it said before waddling off.

Kenzie raced back over to where the group was sitting. "Hey, Skipper! I know where we are! Blowhole's lair is that way!" Kenzie yelled pointing.

"Really? Great! Wait… how did you know that?"

"Uh... this is no time for questions! Let's go already!" Kenzie replied, hoping to avoid the seemingly upcoming conversation.

"Lead the way Kenzie!"

Several minutes later, Kenzie spotted the phone booth that she had seen just the day before! She pointed it out to Skipper and said, "That's how to get there! It's a wall-less elevator!"

"Good work Kenzie!" Skipper praised, "Okay! Private, Lizzy, stay out here until we are done. If something happens call us!"

"Can do!" Lizzy answered.

"What does 'close to the heart' mean?" Private complained.

Everyone ignored Private and stuffed into the phone booth.

"Kenzie, are you sure this works?" came a mumble from Skipper's squished face.

"It did the other day!" Kenzie muttered before realizing what she'd said, "I mean…"

"You HAVE been here before!"

Just then, as if on a stroke of luck, the elevator started heading down.

Once out of the elevator, Skipper remembered his train of thought. "So what were you doing here, Kenzie?"

Kenzie swallowed hard, "I w-wasn't."

Skipper then walked over to a nearby desk and picked up the first thing that caught his eye. "If you weren't, then why is one of our ear pieces here?"

"I-I d-don't kn-know!"

"Don't lie! YOU HAVE BEEN A SPY FOR BLOWHOLE THIS WHOLE TIME!"

"I-I-I…"

"It was an accident!" Kowalski interrupted.

"You know about this too? Even my own MEN are against me!" Skipper shouted.

"Kenzie received a mysterious call from Kendra, she thought Kendra was in danger, so she came here and it turned out to be nothing!"

"What? What do you mean? What call?"

Kenzie, feeling more confident by Kowalski's help, continued, "Kendra called, the signal was rough, and I had thought, well, that Blowhole had got Kendra pregnant!"

"Uh…"

"Let me finish!" Kenzie scolded, "So I went to Kendra's house, she wasn't there, and I ended up finding Kendra's secret way into Blowhole's lair! And she was, well, she ended up NOT being pregnant, but still needed help. She was babysitting, and um, well, I kinda ended up spending the night!"

"So you… are NOT a spy?"

"No."

"Well good! Let's get to work then!"

Several minutes later Skipper looked down to see something sitting on a desk, a piece of paper with Doctor Blowhole's insignia on it.

"Kenzie, can you read this?" Skipper called.

Kenzie walked over and looked at the paper in Skipper's hand, it looked normal enough, "Yeah, sure, why?"

Kowalski was next to speak, "We haven't really been humans that long Kenzie! We still don't know how to read 'human'."

Kenzie was shocked. She had thought for sure that they could read! It was just something she had taken for granted. "So, you can?" Skipper asked again.

"Yeah, sure!"

Skipper handed the note to Kenzie. The moment she saw it she knew that it was bad news. No, it wasn't a ransom note, or a stolen document. It was MUCH worse!

"A love letter?" Kenzie questioned aloud.

"What was that, Kenzie?" Skipper inquired.

"Oh! It's a, um, a letter! From a, um, bomb shell factory! They, uh, are sending one hundred bomb shells, HERE, um, next Tuesday!"

"Uh huh, what does it really…"

"KENZIE! Thank goodness you're here!"

Kenzie's eyes grew as big as saucers as she turned around in shock. "Kendra? What's wrong?"

Kendra ran and grasped Kenzie in a tight hug, "Grandpa is back in the hospital again!"

Kenzie quickly snapped into BFF mode, "Oh my gosh! Really? I'm SO sorry!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Skipper shouted at Kendra.

Kendra looked up with tearstained eyes, "I live here, idiot!"

Kendra looked back at Kenzie "Wait… What are you guys doing here?"

"Well… We… You… You are dreaming!" Kenzie started to move he hands around like skipper did in the penguins of Madagascar. "Your so sad that you started to dream and you told me!" _'Let's hope this works…'_

"Well that's understandable. Night dream Kenzie!" And Kendra skipped off.

Kenzie was shocked. That worked?

"Well that was weird… Um, lets just go backed to the HQ. Head out team!" after skipper said that they were off to the HQ.


	15. Chapter 15

Kenzie had been dreading this day for two and one-half months, the first day of school. After an odd and eventful summer, she wasn't ready to get into the boring dreary days of school. Also, Kenzie didn't know how school would affect her life! She was afraid. Afraid she couldn't handle both school, and her double-life, she was fairly new to this process after all!

The bus pulled slowly to a stop in front of Kenzie's house. Kenzie looked up mournfully at the yellow vehicle that would eventually take her to the school. The door squeaked open and the sound of excited teens filled Kenzie's ears.

As usual, being one of the least popular girls at school affected Kenzie's day before it hardly had started.

"HEY LOSER, NICE SHIRT!" a popular girl named Alexis hollered.

Kenzie looked down at her shirt. She liked it! It had GIR from Invader Zim on it! Kenzie tried to ignore the girl's harassing as she looked around for a seat.

"What's wrong with her shirt?" another familiar voice called.

Kenzie looked in the direction of the voice to see Kendra standing up! But Kendra didn't ride the same bus as her! Why was she there?

"Uh, like graphic tees? So not cool!" Alexis replied, standing up too.

"It's better than-"

"KEEP QUIET BACK THERE!" the bus driver called, "WE'RE LEAVING!"

Kenzie briskly walked down the aisle and sat next to Kendra.

"Why are you here?" Kenzie asked.

"I asked David to let me ride with you on the first day of school!" Kendra replied.

"David?"

"You know, my boyfriend, Blowy!"

"RIGHT, how'd he do that? Wouldn't your parents be the ones to do that?"

"Um, no. I… um… don't exactly live with my parents anymore!"

"What? Where do you live?" Kenzie paused, "Wait, NO! That's impossible!"

"It's possible."

"But why? You shouldn't live with a guy! Especially not at our age!"

"I know! But it just happened! I still live in a separate building though!"

"How do you get back and forth then?"

"I don't have to anymore! Blowy's moving his work up here!"

"Why is he doing that?"

"He was sick and tired of London, and SOMEONE found his lair!" Kendra smirked.

"Sorry!" Kenzie blushed as she realized the 'Skipper thing' didn't work.

Kendra laughed, "It's okay! I knew you'd bring them."

"Yeah. Hey, do you know where Lizzy is? She's normally on this bus!"

"She's sick. Don't ask how I know that."

"O-kaaaaaay?"

"We're here!" Kendra stood up and headed briskly toward the front of the bus.

Kenzie followed Kendra across the parking lot and into the school. Suddenly a voice from behind called, "Kendra?"

Kenzie turned to see a tan young man behind her!

"Manao ahoana ianao! Fahasalamana?" Kendra spoke in reply.

"Tsara fa, ary ianao?" the boy smiled.

"Tsara ka!"

"Ela tsy nihaonana!"

"Azafady, tsy maintsy mandeha aho izao! Nahafinaritra ny niresaka taminao ka!"

"Tsy maninona! Veloma!"

Kenzie watched dumbfounded as the boy walked away. She faced Kendra, "What was that?"

Kendra laughed, turned, and walked down the hall.

"I'm serious! Who is that?" Kenzie complained loudly.

"WOW! Huge surprise! I know someone you don't!"

"HA HA HA. But who is it?"

Kendra stopped right in front of their classroom's door, "Julian."

"From Penguins of-"

"YES! He is here the same way the others got here! Maurice and Mort became humans too!"

"And you were speaking..?"

"Malagasy, the language of Madagascar."

"OH MY GOSH YOU CAN REALLY SPEAK THAT!"

"Yes, yes, now let's get to class!"

"Why is Julian HERE though?"

"Long story! Let's GO!"

The girls walked in and sat down in desks across from each other. They giggled and chatted until the teacher started class.

"Good morning, children! My name is Mr. McDonald." the teacher began, "Before I send you off to first period, would anyone like to tell us about their summer vacation!"

Kendra immediately raised her hand, but no one else seemed near as excited.

"Would anyone BESIDES Kendra like to share?"

No one raised their hand.

"FIIIIINE! Kendra, go ahead."

"Great!" Kendra announced marching up to the front of the classroom, she proceeded to give the class a decent summary of her summer.

"Well," the teacher began, "I'm sorry if anyone was looking forward to sharing their summer with us, because Kendra just took up the whole time with her made-up stories!"

Two classes later the bell rang, it was time for lunch. Kenzie saw Kendra standing at her locker so she walked down the hall toward her. The closer Kenzie got to Kendra, the better she could see a strange look on Kendra's face. It looked as if she was deep in thought! But there was another emotion on Kendra's face, one Kenzie didn't like at all! Fear!

"Hey, Kendra, you okay? You seem, odd!"

Kendra laughed, "I'm always odd!"

"But, what's wrong?"

"Nothing much. Just… well… there were two very large men a second ago and they went into the office asking for me."

"How'd you know they asked for you?"

"I heard."

"Oh. Well, why would anyone be looking for you?"

"I don't know! That's the problem! If I knew I wouldn't be nervous!"

"True!" Kenzie paused, "Let's go to lunch! I'm starving!"

Kendra smiled, "Sure! Why not?"

Once in the cafeteria, Kenzie looked around for a place to sit, but the entire room was almost full. Kenzie saw two seats next to each other; the only problem was there were other people at the table, people that wouldn't want to catch the 'un-cool'.

"Hey Kenzie!" Kendra called, walking into the room, "Where are we gonna sit?"

Kenzie hopelessly gazed across the cafeteria, "I don't know! It's not like anyone is going to let us sit with them!"

"Which is a good thing! Watch!"

Kendra confidently walked across the cafeteria to the only table next to both the door and the window. That table was known to be the best cafeteria table in the whole school, the table that only the most popular kids sat at, the table that wouldn't mean anything once they were out of school, but was a huge deal at the time. Kenzie followed Kendra over to the table and watched in horror as her friend sat down.

"Can we sit here?" Kendra asked, shoving her mouth full of food.

"Is she serious? Let's go!" and they all got up and sat down at the next table over.

"That's not exactly what I had in mind, Kendra." Kenzie giggled, "But it WAS funny!"

Kenzie slid down in the seat next to Kendra and the two girls began munching on their food, chattering loudly as they did. A panic feeling went through Kenzie's body when she looked at Kendra's face. It was the same as before, but more fear shone through her eyes.

"Kendra? What's wrong?"

"They're here, he's here."

"What? Who's here? You're scaring me!"

Just then the cafeteria door burst open. In stepped two giant men, the same two that Kendra had seen before, and between them, Doctor Blowhole.

The entire cafeteria turned and stared in awe at the new figures in the doorway. It wasn't every day you saw a young man with a mechanic eye and bodyguards burst through your cafeteria door!

"What could he want?" Kenzie thought, "He knows that Kendra can't leave school early to go to work! But why was Kendra scared? Did she know something other than the obvious? Was he going to blow up the school or something?"

Everyone continued to stare awkwardly as Blowhole strutted across the cafeteria but Kendra, unlike everyone else, looked straight ahead, trying to avoid Blowhole as much as possible. Her purpose was defeated when he stopped right behind her, "Hello, Kitty!"

Kenzie couldn't help but giggle, "Hello Kitty! Like the brand!"

Kendra glared at Kenzie. "Sorry," Kenzie whispered.

"Anyway," Blowhole continued, "How are you, Kitty?"

"What do you want?" Kendra replied, finally turning to look at him.

"Nothing whatsoever!" Blowhole sneered as he slid down into the seat next to Kendra.

"Then why are you here?"

"To take you out of school! The moving process is complete!"

"Okay. But why did you have to bring them?" Kendra nodded toward the bodyguards.

"I dunno, I felt like it!"

"Riiiight, can I finish my lunch before we leave?"

"Sure! Whatever! Hi, Kenzie!"

"Hi," Kenzie replied bluntly before turning her attention to Kendra, "You're leaving? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know it would be so soon!"

"So you aren't going to go to school anymore?"

"She will!" Blowhole interrupted, "Kitty's going to be homeschooled."

"BY WHO?" Kenzie blurted, "Wait, but you can't teach her!"

"I can! And as of now, I AM!" Blowhole smirked.

"Poor Kendra!" Kenzie murmered.

"Meh!" Kendra grumbled.

"Anyway," Blowhole sighed and looked around, "I'll be waiting for you outside!"

"Fine!"

The girls watched as Blowhole stood up and walked back out of the room, with his two henchmen following close behind. Everyone else continued to stare at the girls, Kendra in particular. There was a silence that filled the room. The girls prepared for the worst, but what came was a surprise to both of them.

The same kids who had just moved to another table avoiding the two unpopular girls quickly rushed over and began asking questions and talking as if they had always adored the girls.

After lunch was over Kenzie and Kendra said their goodbyes and Kendra walked out the front of the school. Kenzie began to wonder what would happen to Kendra. This was all Blowhole's fault.

Anger began to boil up inside of Kenzie until she heard a familiar voice, again! She turned around and saw Julian! They walked down the hall together and ended up in the same classroom and chatted until the class was over.

That evening Kenzie sat at her desk, finishing up her homework for the night. She was feeling upset about what happened at school that day.

Kowalski walked into the room behind Kenzie. He saw Kenzie's expression and asked, "Is something wrong?"

Kenzie turned and saw her crush standing in the doorway to her room, probably going to take her to HQ for something. Kenzie replied, "Um… I don't know."

Kowalski smiled knowingly, "Kendra?"

"Yeah, I don't know! What's going on right now really scares me!"

"Come here!" Kowalski opened his arms for a hug, Kenzie gladly accepted,

"She'll be fine! Trust me!"

"How do you know?"

"Well, Kendra cre-… I just know!"

Kenzie gave Kowalski an odd look, she trusted him, but something didn't make since! Kendra cre-? What was he going to say? Kenzie had a feeling she didn't know completely what was going on, and wouldn't for a long time.


	16. Chapter 16

Kenzie came to school tired. She did not sleep so well, and she woke up late. So Kenzie was late for school. 'Great…' Kenzie walked in to her health class. Expecting to be asked why she was late.

"Miss Kenzie do you have a note for being late?" Her teacher asked.

Kenzie was about to answer no, but before she could, "Kenzie Sit next to me!" Julian was jumping up and down yelling for Kenzie to sit next to him.

"Mr. Julian! Please sit down!" The teacher then told Kenzie to have a seat.

She took a seat next to Julian the only person in that class she got along with. After she sat down she looked at Julian. He wasn't wearing a shirt. Only a skirt.

After Mrs. H was done teaching they were given a work sheet to do. "Umm… Julian?" Kenzie asked.

Julian looked up from the work sheet. "Yes?"

"Your not wearing a shirt, and the only thing you do have on is a skirt, and sandals. Its also purple." Kenzie looked at him. Hoping she worded that right.

Julian smiled. "You see this is normal wear for da Madagascar men, and da purple is because I am royal, and purple is a royal color."

"Ok then..." Kenzie just looked down at her paper and pretended to work. She looked up a little and saw Julian smiling. It was the kind of smile a person would smile when they don't know you don't understand them.

The bell rang and it was time for her next class. As she entered her English class she sat down in a desk. Right behind her sat down Julian. She turned around, and looked at him. "Umm...Julian you weren't in this class last week." Kenzie hoped he wasn't just fallowing her.

Julian looked up at her from a book written in a Madagascar language. "I know. Somehow my classes got changed." He pulled out a paper with a list of his classes on them. Kenzie looked at it. He had every class she did. Kenzie shrugged and turned back to face the front of the classroom. Nothing made since anymore and this thing with Julian wasn't any different, but it didn't seem to be hurting anything so Kenzie figured she'd just go with it. An hour and a half later the bell rang and it was time for lunch. Kenzie raced out the door with Julian following not far behind. She rolled her eyes and continued walking.

Kenzie sat down in a seat for lunch. Like normal she brought a home lunch and sat next to Lizzy.

After Kenzie sat down a person sat next to her. She looked to her left. It was Julian. He had a big smile on his face.

"Um… Hi Julian." Kenzie smiled. Julian wasn't a bad person it was just kind of creepy that he was fallowing her everywhere.

"Hi! How are you ladies? Have you seen mama lately?" Julian asked.

"What?" Lizzy looked confused.

"Mama? Have you seen Mama?" He repeated his question.

"Who is Mama?" Kenzie looked at him.

"Never mind," Julian then ate his lunch with Kenzie and Lizzy.

The day had ended and Kenzie was about to head out to the bus hoping to get a semi-good seat on the bus. Something tapped Kenzie on the shoulder.

"Wanna come over to my house?" Again it was Julian.

Kenzie thought 'What was he doing on my bus?' "I would love to!" Kenzie happily said. 'Why the heck did I just say that! ?' Kenzie thought again.

The bus passed Kenzie's stop. She felt kind of nervous about what his house would be like. After about 45 minutes, To her felt like way longer that that. When the bus stop at his place Julian stood up and with out telling Kenzie he grabbed her hand and held it until they got off the bus.

When Kenzie first caught sight of Julian's domicile her eyes lit up. She found herself standing, gazing in awe at an enormous tree house standing before her!

As she opened the door she felt something grab her foot. She looked down to see a little boy.

"Hi!" The little boy smiled.

"Mort! Off of her feet!" Julian Made a mad face at Mort.

"Ok." Mort became sad. And walked off. After that a man came up to Kenzie.

"Hello…" Kenzie said looking at the man. He looked familiar.

The man was about to say hello. "Maurice! Where is my Smoothie?"

"Over here your majesty," his blank face showed how much he cared.

Maurice looked back to Kenzie. "Hello and you are?"

"Um… McKenzie... But I like it better when people call me Kenzie…." She did not think Maurice would be so old as a human.

"I'm-"

"MAURICE! This smoothie is da wrong kind! I wanted Mango! Not Banana!" Julian yelled form the kitchen.

Maurice look a bit mad too. "Coming," He gave a I could not give a care tone in his voice.

After about 3 smoothies later Julian finally got one he liked. Kenzie and Julian sat down on the sofa.

"Maurice! Turn on nickelodeon! I think PoM is on!" Julian Pointed to the TV.

Kenzie looked at him and started to speak. "You like PoM?" Confused because Julian did not like the Penguins.

"Yes, but only da me part." He said not taking his eyes off the TV. "Who's your favorite Character?" He asked looking at her.

"Um… You." She faked a smile.

"YAY!" Then he hugged Kenzie.

Maurice looked at Kenzie and smirked. "Sure…" He said as ha walked to the kitchen.

Julian and Kenzie watched a few episodes of PoM. It became time for Kenzie to go home.

"Thanks for keeping King Julian entertained." He whispered so only Kenzie could hear.

"Your welcome…" Kenzie backed up, Because Maurice was older that she thought, He scared her a bit.

"You should tell mommy I said hi!" Julian apparently forgot she had no idea who he was talking about.

"Ok?..." Kenzie smiled at Julian so he might buy the fact she had no idea.

"DON'T GO!" Mort was crying.

"Don't worry mort. I will come back soon." Kenzie saw mort stop crying.

"Ok. Byezz!" Mort was some how happy.

Kenzie stepped out the door and was on her way home.


	17. Chapter 17

The first dance of the school year. The first dance Kenzie's parents ever agreed she could go to. The first dance she could ever have with Kowalski. Cancelled.

Kenzie sat on her bed mumbling. She was so upset she didn't even bother to greet her parents when she walked in the door. Her first dance EVER was cancelled by the school! Not only that, but they banned all dances from that point forward. Now she would _never_ get have a first dance!

She was so peeved that she didn't notice her bedroom door squeak open, and Kowalski step in. At least, not until he spoke, "What's wrong Kenzie? Did something happen at school?"

Kenzie jumped. She didn't expect to see him there. "Oh! It's you!"

"Yeah," Kowalski smiled as he sat next to Kenzie on her bed, "So what happened?"

"Nothing, only my first dance EVER just got cancelled! My parents finally trust me enough to let me go to a school dance and the school just goes right out and bans the whole thing!"

"That's appalling!"

"Um, what does that mean?"

"That sucks," Kowalski blushed.

"Yeah, it does!"

Kenzie's face grew warm. Tears welled up in her eyes. Kenzie fought the bitter emotions with all her might. Crying wasn't something that Kenzie did often, and she most certainly didn't want to in front of Kowalski.

"Kenzie? Are you alright?"

She couldn't hold it in anymore. Kenzie burst into a loud fit of sobbing and crying. Kowalski instinctively pulled her into a tight hug and started muttering phrases like, 'It's okay' 'You'll be alright' 'Just relax' as if it somehow could help.

Suddenly, the door to Kenzie's bedroom flew open and Kenzie's little sister barged into the room. "What are you doing?"

Kowalski smiled respectfully at the recent addition to the room, "You're sister's kind of upset!"

"I can see that! But who are _you_?"

"I can't tell you that right now, I'm sorry."

"I'm gonna go tell mom!"

"I'm sorry, tell her what exactly?"

"That you're here!"

"Your mom knows I'm here."

"Yeah, so?"

"GET OUT!" Kenzie screamed at her sister.

"NO! AND WHEN I TELL YOU'LL BE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!"

Kowalski sighed, "Please?"

"Fine!" she mumbled slamming the door, "But I'm still gonna tell!"

Kowalski gave Kenzie another tight hug before finally releasing her, "You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just needed to get that out of my system I guess. So, what does Skipper want this time?"

"Well, actually he didn't send me here this time, this time I wanted to-"

DING!

"Ooo! I got a text!" Kenzie smiled, pulling out her cell phone. There was a text from Kendra saying, "Hey! Wassup girly?"

Kenzie texted back quickly, "Nm. Wut up wif u?"

"Kenzie, I wanted to ask you if, umm-"

DING!

Another text from Kendra. Kenzie texted back.

"I was wondering if-"

DING!

"Would you be willing to-"

DING!

"I really would like it if-"

DING!

Kowalski snatched Kenzie's cell phone before she could text back. "Will you go out with me?"

An immense silence filled the room. Kenzie had been waiting for Kowalski to ask that simple question for months now. But now that he'd asked, she didn't know what to say.

"Yes." she finally replied, "Yes, I would love to!"

"Great!" Kowalski smiled, relieved.

After a few long moments of hugging Kenzie spoke up, "Can I have my cell back now?"

Kowalski's face turned red, "Um, yeah, sure, here ya go!"

Kenzie leaned over and kissed Kowalski's cheek, making him turn even redder, "Thanks!"

Once Kenzie saw Kendra's text she let out a squeal of delight. It said, "Fall dance :D" Other than that it said nothing. Just then Kenzie's cell began to ring, it was Kendra. Kenzie smiled and picked it up, "Hey Kendra!"

"Hey! Wait a second… Kowalski just asked you out didn't he?"

"Yes!" Kenzie giggled with delight, "How'd you know?"

"Eeeee! Congratulations Kenzie! So where are you going on your first date?"

"Umm… I don't know."

"Well that's okay because I have great news!"

"I saw! So the school's fall dance isn't cancelled anymore?"

"The school dance is cancelled?"

"Yeah… that's not the dance you were talking about is it?"

"Nope! I don't go to your school anymore so I don't get the newsletter or anything."

"Yeah"

"Yep"

"Yep yep yep"

"Yeah"

"Yush"

"Yeppers"

Kenzie smiled, her conversations with Kendra got really deep sometimes. "So then what were you talking about?"

"Oh yeah! Well, we're all gonna have a great big dance party!"

"Who is 'we'?"

"A bunch of… um… teenagers!"

"Cool! But I don't think it's a good idea!"

"There won't be any alcohol there! Plus, if you don't come I'll be stuck with Blowy all night tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow?" Kenzie sighed, it sounded like a lot of fun, but the thought of being around a lot of loud teenagers worried Kenzie. "I'm going to ask Kowalski."

"Go for it!" Kendra laughed.

Kenzie covered the receiver and turned to Kowalski, "You wanna go to a dance party tomorrow?"

"Sure! That sounds like fun! But... I don't really know how to dance."

"That's okay!" Kenzie giggled, "I don't mind! Plus, I bet they'll be other stuff to do besides dancing!"

"True!"

"We'll come." Kenzie finally replied to Kendra, "Where is it?"

"I kinda sorta don't really know."

"Then how're we supposed to get there?"

"Well… um… Blowy will be taking us."

"Oh. Well I guess that would be alright."

"Great!"

"Kenzie," Kowalski interrupted, "I'm sorry but I have to go!"

"Aww! Alright, see you later!" Kenzie whispered, giving Kowalski another quick kiss on the cheek.

"Oo la la!" Kendra teased, "So anyway, do you have a new dress for the dance?"

"No. I only learned about it a few minutes ago!"

"I mean for the school dance! Did you already purchase a dress for that?"

"Um, no. Plus it's cancelled anyway so- Oh!" Kenzie finally understood what Kendra was asking! She wanted to know if she bought a new dress, one that she could wear to the dance she was going to now! "I get it! No I don't have one! But I have other dre-"

"That's good!" Kendra interrupted.

"Good?"

"Yep! Okay now stand up!"

"What? Why?"

"Just do it!"

"Fine!" Kenzie stood up, "Now what?"

"Walk to your front door."

Kenzie followed the directions Kendra gave her and stood at the front door, "Okay?"

"Now open the door and…" Kenzie opened the door, "SURPRISE!"

Kenzie giggled, "Hi! Kendra!" She didn't expect to see Kendra at her door, "Wassup?"

"Can I come in?" Kendra asked.

"Yeah sure!"

Once the girls were back in Kenzie's bedroom she repeated her question, "So? What's up?"

Kendra gave Kenzie a huge grin before reaching into her purse and pulling out a dress. As soon as Kenzie saw it she gasped. It was the cutest dress she had ever seen! It was a bright pastel pink with a light purple band separating the two parts of the dress. And all along the top and bottom of the purple band were a few fairly ornate, intricate designs.

"I was going to make you something different, but then I thought about you and your tastes and figured this would be perfect! You like it?"

"Like it? I love it! Thanks!" Kenzie squealed with delight, "I'm going to go try it on now!

Once Kenzie got the dress on, she looked in the mirror. She liked it even more than when she saw Kendra hold it up. It was form-fitting around her chest and upper waist, yet flared out below the band, but not too much. Overall the dress was very figure-flattering for Kenzie.

Kenzie walked out to show off her new dress to Kendra. When she opened the door she saw not only Kendra, but Kowalski standing next to her with a frown upon his face.

Kowalski glanced up at Kenzie. Instantly his frown disappeared and a big grin sneaked its way onto his face. "Wow Kenzie! You look great! I mean the dress looks great too! But um…" Kowalski blushed, knowing he wasn't saying the right thing.

Kenzie didn't mind. "Thanks!" she beamed.

"Now you know what would go great with that?" Kendra asked, pulling a matching clutch, and pair of flats out of her purse.

Kendra practically lost her breath as Kenzie pulled her into a tight hug, "Thank you Kendra! I can't believe you bought all this stuff for me! You're the best friend ever!"

"Made," Kendra replied grinning.

"You MADE all this stuff?"

Kendra nodded.

"You're awesome!" Kenzie laughed before turning and looking at Kowalski.

Kenzie frowned, for the forlorn look on Kowalski's face was back. Kowalski noticed Kenzie looking at him and forced a smile. "You look amazing Kenzie! So I'll see you tomorrow then!"

"Great! See ya!" Kenzie smiled as she watched Kowalski leave.

Once Kowalski was out of earshot Kenzie spun back around to face Kendra, "What happened? I thought he left! And why was he so upset?"

"Well, I saw him on the way out and thought he'd like to see your new dress so he made a quick phone call to Skipper then came back in."

"But why was he so depressed?"

"He wasn't depressed. Just thinking! He can't show up looking like Kowalski or Blowhole would find out about… you know! Also, Kowalski won't be riding with us."

"Aww! Okay."

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" Kendra asked, walking toward the door.

"Yeah," Kenzie replied, "I'll be waiting… here!"

The next day at 5 o'clock in the evening, Kenzie stood in her bedroom facing the dresser, pulling out and inspecting the dress Kendra had given her. She wanted to look good on her first date with Kowalski.

A sudden voice made Kenzie jump, "Hey, Kenzie!"

Kenzie turned and saw Kendra standing in the entrance to her room. "Hi!"

"Are you looking forward to tonight?"

"Yes!"

At that moment Blowhole came walking around the corner, "Cut the chit-chat girls, we're already late!"

"Late?" Kenzie asked, "But I'm not even ready!"

Kendra smiled, "It doesn't start until nine! But it IS in Chicago!"

"Chicago, Illinois?"

Kendra giggled, "That would be the one! Now come on! Blowy is right about us being late!"

"But I'm not ready! I'm not even dressed! And how will we get clear across the country in four hours, anyway?"

"It'll only be three hours if you don't hurry!" Blowhole snarled.

Kenzie reluctantly followed Blowhole and Kendra outside. She felt she was about to cry, she hadn't had enough time to put on the dress Kendra made her or anything. So she was stuck going to her first ever dance in a pair of old jeans and an Eeyore T-shirt.

Her thoughts went away when she saw the ride they were taking to get to the dance. Kenzie's jaw dropped, "A HELLICOPTER?"

"Yes! Now hurry up!"

Kenzie climbed into the helicopter after Kendra and Blowhole and was shocked by the interior. There was actually furniture, leather furniture, inside the helicopter, and there were tables and lamps inside as well. The entire thing was like a living room, about the size of one too!

Blowhole walked toward the front of the helicopter and opened up one of the doors, "Start it up!"

Kenzie peered out the window as the helicopter slowly started and took off. She giggled as she saw her neighbors come out of their houses and stare in awe at the hovering copter.

Her thoughts slowly came back to her as she remembered what happened. "Kendra, I didn't even get to change into the dress you made for me!"

"Not yet!" Kendra replied, causing Kenzie to turn around and look.

Kendra stood there holding Kenzie's dress, shoes and purse. And behind her were two women who each held a black bag.

Kenzie smiled at the sight of her dress, "Kendra? What's going on?"

_"Makeover!"_ Kendra squealed tossing Kenzie her dress.

Three and one-half hours later the helicopter was getting ready to land and the girls were having fun making 'supermodel' poses in front of the mirror. Kenzie giggled, she was very happy with her appearance after putting on her new dress and having her make-up done professionally by the ladies with the black bags.

Blowhole walked up behind the girls and wrapped his arms lazily around Kendra's shoulders. "We should be landing in the next minute or so."

Kendra laughed, "Awesome! So should I change now?"

"Probably."

About the time the helicopter hit the ground Kendra walked out from the dressing room in a blue, green, and silver patterned dress. A very short blue, green, and silver patterned dress.

"That's… short!" Kenzie informed.

Kendra laughed, "I know! I actually ran out of fabric while making it. So it kind of became a mini-dress!"

"Well it sure doesn't leave much to the imagination," Blowhole smirked, "I like it!"

Once Kenzie stepped inside the room her eyes grew wide. There were no other teenagers to be seen, and there were alcoholic beverages everywhere! It wasn't a school dance; it was an adult party at an adult nightclub!

"Kendra! You promised there would be no alcohol, AND that it would be all teenagers! You lied!"

"I didn't lie!" Kendra murmured smiling, "I hyperbolied!"

"Kendra, I want to go ho-"

"Hey, Kenzie!" a voice stated happily, catching Kenzie by surprise.

Kenzie spun around and saw a young man with brown hair and a round, yet angular face. The face was very different, but by the voice she could tell it was her Kowalski. Kenzie smiled, "Hi Kowals-!"

Kowalski coughed.

"Oh! Um. Hi… Kevin?"

"It's good to see you Kenzie!"

"It's good to see you too!" Kenzie replied, reaching her arms around Kowalski's neck giving him a tight hug.

Blushing, Kowalski said, "Wow! You look… great!"

"Thanks!"

Kendra beamed, turned, and walked away, "My work here is done!"

"I didn't know that this was going to take place in a night club." Kowalski mumbled.

Kenzie laughed, "I didn't know that either!"

An hour or so later Kenzie noticed Kendra looking at her watch. "What time is it?"

"Ten thirty."

"Wow! It's late!"

Kowalski smiled knowingly, taking a sip of punch.

Kenzie glanced across the table at Blowhole who was glaring at Kowalski. Her heart raced. Blowhole was starting to see through Kowalski's disguise.

Suddenly Blowhole spoke up, "You work for the Peng-u-ins, don't you Kenzie?"

Kowalski choked on his drink and Kenzie's face turned red, "What? Of course I don't! Why would you think that?"

Blowhole glared at Kowalski once again, "I have my reasons."

"But I don't!"

"Blowy!" Kendra interrupted, trying to direct the conversation in a different direction, "Do you want something to drink? I'll call the waiter over."

Soon a man walked up and handed Blowhole a glass of some drink, "That will be four dollars, sir"

"Alright,"

Blowhole then reached down the front of Kendra's dress and pulled out his wallet. Kendra's eyes grew wide.

Kenzie leaned over to Kendra, "You didn't know that was there did you?"

"No, I didn't."

After Blowhole paid for his drink he turned back around and saw the expression on Kendra's face. "What?"

Kendra gritted her teeth, "Use your own pockets."

"But it's so much more f-!"

"USE YOUR POCKETS!"

"Fine."

Kenzie's thoughts began again and she sighed. She was getting very frustrated by all the secrets being kept from her. It seemed as if all of her friends (except Lizzy) knew things that she didn't. Even Blowhole seemed to know what was going on. There was a secret, and Kenzie knew that no one was going to tell her what it was. She knew if she wanted to know, she'd have to find it out herself.

"Kendra? Can I talk to you alone?" Kenzie asked, making everyone turn and look at her.

"Sure Kenzie!"

Once the girls were in a private room off of the side of main room Kenzie spoke up, "Am I the only one to whom Blowhole reaching down your dress was disturbing?"

Kendra laughed, "No, Kenzie, you're one of the millions!"

The girls burst into a fit of laughter. They talked and giggled about how awkward that was.

Kowalski peeked his head in the door, "Sorry to interrupt girls, but the dancing just started and, well…"

"I'll be out in just a second Kowa- Kevin!"

"Okay! Great!"

A few moments later Kendra stood up, "See you on the dance floor Kenzie!"

"Hold it! I still wanna talk with you!"

"Okay," Kendra sat back down, "What do you wanna talk about then?"

To tell the truth, Kenzie wasn't entirely sure what she wanted to talk about. She just wanted to find out more about the secret, or secrets, that were being withheld from her. Kenzie glanced down at Kendra's wrist. On it was a metal band that looked like some sort of thing from a science-fiction movie. It had all sorts of wires and lights and buttons all over it.

"That's an interesting bracelet! I like it! It's very unique!"

"Thanks! It's a tracking device!"

"What?"

"Well, you know how I spend a lot of time with Julian and stuff?"

"No. Until recently I didn't know you knew him, but I do now. Continue."

"Blowhole got kind of jealous of all the time I'm spending with them so he attached this to my wrist so he knows where I am at all times!"

Kenzie blinked a few times, "You're serious?"

"Yep."

"And you let him?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Well Kenzie, I didn't really have a choice! Blowhole put it on while I was sleeping and I can't get it off without access to my lab, which he currently isn't giving me unless he's with me at the time!"

"So let me get this straight, Blowhole's jealous of all the time you're spending with Julian, so he put a tracking device on you?"

"That pretty much sums it up!"

"That's… sad."

"Yeah, I feel bad for him though."

"Feel bad for him? He's a flipping fruitcake!"

"Yes, but the reason he's upset is he feels neglected because I'm not spending as much of my free time with him as he would like!"

"So? You have a life that doesn't center around him!"

"True," Kendra giggled, "So you ready to go?"

"Just one more question."

"Hmm?"

"You have a lab?"

"What? Why would you think that?"

"Because, you just said it! You said Blowhole won't give you access to your lab."

"Oh! That! I meant- well- it's really his lab- Blowy's lab- yeah- that's what it is- Blowy's lab."

"Uh huh. Right."

"So you ready to go?"

"Sure." Kenzie didn't get the information she wanted, but the fact that Blowhole was _very_ protective of Kendra was not something to just toss out of her mind.

As soon as the two girls walked out of the side room the MC's voice boomed loudly over the club speakers, "Alright everyone time for the slow dance!"

Kowalski wrapped his arm through Kenzie's, startling her. "May I have this dance?'

Kenzie grinned from ear to ear, "Of course! We could have before, but I thought you said you couldn't dance!"

"I couldn't! But a little… _Kitty_ taught me."

That confused Kenzie. The only person she'd ever heard refer to someone as 'Kitty' was Blowhole and he was always talking about-

"Kendra?" Kenzie said aloud.

Kowalski smiled. As Kenzie and Kowalski made their way onto the dance floor Kenzie turned around and mouthed to Kendra, "Thank you!"

Kenzie took a deep breath and sighed. She didn't know what time it was, and she didn't care, she was having the time of her life! Dancing with Kowalski, eating with Kowalski, talking with Kowalski, laughing with Kowalski, being a total dork with Kowalski, this was the best night of Kenzie's life!

"How are you enjoying yourself Kenzie?" Kowalski asked.

"Oh, everything is wonderful! I don't think this day could get any better!"

"Glad you're enjoying yourself!"

Kenzie glanced up at Kowalski and caught his eye. He smiled a cute little half-smile. Kenzie sighed; she could stare into his eyes forever.

The next thing either of them knew, they were drenched. When Kenzie finally opened her eyes after the shock, she saw the punch bowl lying on the floor, empty, and standing behind the punch table grinning smugly, was Blowhole.

"How could you do this? You just ruined my first date!" Kenzie shouted, she was embarrassed and not realizing what she was saying.

"Hmm… sounds familiar doesn't it?"

Kenzie remembered what happened on the boat during the summer. "That's different! You-" but Kenzie couldn't finish what she was going to say because Blowhole spun on his heel and walked away.

"I can't believe he did that!" Kenzie flustered angrily.

Suddenly Kowalski raised his right hand up to Kenzie's face. He caressed her cheek with his thumb, wiping away some punch. Kenzie's eyes widened slightly as Kowalski caught her eye. Her breath was slow as her heart started to thump heavily in her chest. Kowalski began to lean in, painfully slow. Kenzie couldn't wait. Their lips connected.

After a few moments Kowalski quickly pulled away and his face turned multiple shades of red. "I'm sorry," he said, "I don't know what happened, I just-"

"It's alright Kowalski!" Kenzie smiled, and then giggled to herself, "It's about time!"

Blowhole smirked at Kenzie once the girls had followed him back to the helicopter. "So did you have a fun time, Kenzie?"

Kenzie watched the sun rise out the window; she'd never been out this late before, "This was the best night of my life!"

"What? How? Why?"

"After you left Kowalski and I kissed. So HA!"

Kendra smiled, "Seriously? Sweet!"

"Yeah, it was wonderful!"

"You still kissed after all that?" Blowhole interrupted.

Kendra frowned, "After all what, Blowy?"

"Nothing!"

"Blowy?"

Kenzie smiled, "Blowhole dumped punch all over Kowalski and I!"

"You WHAT!"

Kenzie watched the sun peer over the horizon as Kendra and Blowhole continued to argue and fight.

That night, what few hours were left of it, Kenzie couldn't get back to sleep. She had had her first kiss, and it was wonderful! The embarrassment after the punch incident and happiness after the kiss were the only thoughts on Kenzie's mind. Whatever was happening, Kenzie didn't care. When she finally fell back asleep at nine in the morning, she had a smile on her face.


	18. Chapter 18

**Most Chapter By Kenzie, Some chapter By Kendra. Yes we are continuing! YAY!**

**Warning: Fake Blood in chapter.**

**And For News on this story Please go to DoctorBlowholesPlan On Youtube: .com/user/DoctorBlowholesPlan**

Little lines of sunlight peered into the room, squeezing between the blinds. Kenzie opened her eyes and smiled as the warm autumn sun hit her face. She glanced at the clock and saw that it was almost lunchtime. Remembering the previous night, Kenzie smiled, sat up, and stretched, ready to face the day!

Kenzie took her time getting dressed and combing her hair. When she was satisfied with her appearance she leisurely made her way to the kitchen for breakfast, or lunch, whichever seemed like a good idea at the time.

Once in the kitchen, Kenzie poured herself a glass of milk, made some toast and a slice of microwave pizza. She sat her food down on the table and began eating, until she heard a recognizable giggle. Looking up, Kenzie saw five familiar faces, Kowalski, Private, Skipper, Rico, and Lizzy. "I need to have a word with you and Lizzy," Skipper stated.

"Alright," Kenzie didn't know what Skipper wanted to talk about but by the tone of his voice, she could tell he meant business.

"Look, it's _great_ having you girls around and all, it keeps two of my men entertained, but if you two are going to continue working for us as spies, you need to do a little more… work."

"What?" Kenzie didn't like the sound of 'more work', she had been having a hard enough time keeping up with school and friends, she didn't want more to handle.

"What kind of work?" Lizzy asked suspiciously.

"Well, for one, training. I want you to train with us at least once a week so you can get out of a situation if need be."

"Alright, what else?"

"I want you two to spend more time at HQ."

"Okay, why?"

"Because, I like to keep tabs on everyone, make sure no one is really a spy for someone else. But you two shouldn't mind spending time with Kowalski and Private, anyhow, now would you?"

The girls giggled, "Nope, anything else?"

"Another thing you shouldn't have too much trouble with, I want you to spend more time with Kendra. Both of you. There has got to be something going on with Kendra if she's still dating Blowhole. Kendra's a sweet girl and I don't know why she'd be attracted to someone like _him_."

"You think that Blowhole's blackmailing Kendra or something?"

"I don't know, but I believe that there is more to that couple than meets the eye. Do you accept my terms?"

"Huh?"

"My _terms_! For keeping your _jobs_!

Kenzie and Lizzy exchanged glances, "Yeah!"

"Great! Because tonight we're going on a mock stakeout!"

As The day grew darker Kenzie, Lizzy and the boys were all in hiding around the park. Then Skipper got up…

"What are you doing!" Lizzy yelled but then put her had over here mouth remembering to be quiet.

"I'm sure you ladies can take it from here," Skipper told Lizzy and Kenzie. "Men lets move out" And then they were gone.

A few hours had passed. Lizzy and Kenzie were getting cold and a bit scared. Kinda mad too… "I cant believe they just left us," Kenzie getting a bit angry at all 4 of them.

"Me too, I have got half a mind to do something mean to all of them." Lizzy agreed with Kenzie.

"I'm So cold and I'm Hungry and Tiered… I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT WE ARE LOOKING FOR!" Kenzie then realized Skipper never told them what they were looking for.

Lizzy realizing this too got madder than before. Then Lizzy got an Idea. "I say we go and prank them, for the rest of the night."

"Good idea!" Kenzie got a smirk on her face. She already had an idea for each of the boys.

"Lets go!" Lizzy jumped up and started running to the HQ.

"Wait for me!" Kenzie yelled as she ran after Lizzy.

Skipper watching TV with the rest of his team chuckled. "That was a good idea I came up with. Leave them out there till they realize they were never told what there looking for. I bet they haven't even realized it yet."

That's when the light went out. The boys not being able to see still got in a perfect fighting pose. Then a scream was heard for Private. The light came and on the floor was Private with his face on the ground. He had gotten up. He was in no pain. Skipper, Rico, and Kowalski began to laugh. Private had makeup all over his face. Done very well too.

"Looking pretty there Private!" Skipper said as he kept laughing. That's when the looked to the ground and were Private was laying. A note was there with letters from a magazine. He pick it up. On the note was the words 'You are next!' "Men! There some one in the HQ! Find them and attack!" and then they all split up. Not knowing that was a bad idea.

Rico walked down the long dark hallway. That's when he heard foot steps coming from the room with the TV. He slowly open the door. The TV was on. He looked at it then saw what was on. A Lovey-Dovey Chick flick! He left the room screaming and went back to the Kitchen.

Kowalski was going to his lab when he heard foot steps form in the lab itself. He opened it and in the center of the room was a Giant dentist drill. The Drill was then turned on and aimed for Kowalski. Kowalski was stiff with fear. Finally he gained back his strength and then too Ran to the Kitchen Screaming.

Private Already a little scared made his way to the bathroom to clean the makeup off his face. As he finished cleaning his face the light is the bath room turned off. He heard something. Then the light turned back on. He looked at the mirror were a picture of a badger had been put on the mirror. The badger was covered in blood. Private started crying and too ran to the Kitchen.

Skipper had also heard food steps. The ones he heard had been coming from his room. He slowly opened the door, and he looked in side it took him a second as he got deeper in the room. Then he felt something poke him. He turned around slowly and he saw in front of him a very big needle. Skipper did not say anything, but he ran as fast as he ever had in his life. When he go to the kitchen he saw Kowalski and Rico under the table cowering, and Private just sitting in a chair crying.

Skipper being brave again said. "What are you doing? Get up!"

"But Skippa," Private still crying a bit "Who ever this is knows are weaknesses! How are we going to fight back?"

"Terrible Drill," Kowalski still frightened was mumbling to him self.

Rico was doing the same, "So many pink fluffy hearts!"

Skipper yelled, "Get up!" then his team stood in front of him. "We have beaten more powerful things than some prankster! Get it together, we are going to get whoever this is out of our home!"

"Yes Sir!" They said and gave a salute.

"Rico, each of us need some type of weapon!" Rico then gave each of his friends a laser that Kowalski had made. "Lets move out! This time we stay together."

They made there way down the hall way. As they got down to the end of the hall way they looked around. Nothing. It was very quiet. Skipper didn't like how it was. Then Screams were heard from the kitchen. They all ran back to the Kitchen. None of them had turned the light off when leaving the kitchen but now they were off and it was very dark.

Private turned on a flash light he had in his pocket, and pointed it at the table. It was covered with blood, it was dripping down the sides of the Table. He looked at the left chair there was someone in it, she was blond but the hair had blood in it. An arrow in her head and there were arrows in her arms some in he legs and stomach. She was covered in blood. Then he looked to the right, Another person. She had light red hair that got darker red with blood. In her head was an Ax cutting deep in. There was a knife in her chest and her shirt was covered in blood. This one was Kenzie. Lizzy was on the left. Then…

"BOOOOOOOO!" Both girls yelled.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" All 4 of the boys were screaming. Lizzy turned on the lights. Private had jumed into Kowalski's arms. Skipper, Rico and Kowalski all fell onto the floor.

Kenzie and Lizzy started laughing. "You big babys! That what you get for leaving us out there with nothing!"


	19. Chapter 19

I woke up and began to shiver in the cold, unfamiliar room. One would think that after months in that laboratory that I would be used to new sights, smells, and sounds. Yet knowing the pain that was to come, every new thing was frightening. In that awful place only one thing was a stable part of our lives. Our creator.

At least that is what we called him, between the four of us. For a cruel scientist, he was very kind. In his spare time he would sit and speak with us, and somehow he could understand. He would often let us out while he was working. For the first few days we tried to escape to no avail. Eventually we gave up. We asked what was to happen to us, to which he would reply; "It will be worth it, trust me."

So there I was, sitting in a new room; and for the first time in a little over a month, separated from my companions. Across from the desk my cage lay upon was a table, and on that table, a dead body. Yet it didn't appear to be dead, simply… unmoving.

Next came the familiar footsteps down the hall toward the room I was in. The door screeched open and in stepped the scientist. He walked straight toward my cage and opened the door. Gently he picked me up and stroked my feathers while walking toward the table with the body on it. "Don't worry Kowalski," he cooed, "You won't feel a thing."


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello my people! xD As you might have noticed, Kenzie and I have been on hiatus for… forever! We've been trying to stay caught up in school and stuff. But now we're going to start writing again… well… at least I am… w *pokes Kenzie* **

**IMPORTANT INFO HERE: We're moving to a different account "Catapus". This chapter will be the last one here on this account! Kenzie wants to use this account for other stuff now. Old chapters will start being posted this Saturday and you can expect a new chapter (other than this one) on Friday the 11****th****. After that maybe a new chapter every other week? I'll try! ^^ Anyway, onward with your reading!**

"Ugh" Kenzie groaned, "I _hate_ science class!"

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Kenzie glanced again over the chemistry problems on her paper. The language the paper spoke was foreign to her. What the heck is a 'LiNO3'? It _might_ not have been the best idea to dose off during Chemistry.

If it weren't for the fact that Kowalski was busy, she'd ask him for help. But the HQ was busy being worked on and Skipper didn't want her or Lizzy coming in, so she went to the library instead. Kenzie wondered who else she knew who was good at science. Kendra and Blowhole. That left one option: Kendra.

Kenzie pulled out her cell phone and sent Kendra one of the questions from her homework, "What type of reaction is Na3PO4+3KOH - 3NaOH+K3PO4?"

"Double displacement," Kendra texted back almost immediately.

"K thx"

Writing down the answer, Kenzie groaned, "One down, twenty-four left to go."

"Don't tell me that you're using my awesomeness to cheat!" Kenzie jumped and turned around quickly to see Kendra standing there smiling widely.

"What are you doing here?" Kenzie laughed.

"Same thing as you, Blowy told me to leave 'cuz I was being too awesome for him."

"I'm sure that was exactly what he said too."

"It totally was!" Kendra giggled as she pulled herself up onto the table. "So, chemistry huh?"

"Yeah. I think. I don't even know what it is I'm supposed to do."

Kendra picked up Kenzie's paper and studied it carefully. Taking a pencil, she made a few markings on the paper, writing here, erasing there. Finally she gave a nod of satisfaction and handed the paper back to Kenzie. "There. Solve it now."

Taking a look at the paper Kenzie noticed a very detailed drawing of a tree. Each leaf was assigned an element. Each branch represented a different chemical combination. As the branches got bigger and bigger toward the trunk, the chemical combinations got larger and more complex. The trunk of the tree had the words 'like a boss' on it. And the roots were labeled as one of six things, Combustion, Synthesis, Decomposition, Single displacement, Double displacement, and Acid-Base. Kenzie gave Kendra a confused look, to which Kendra replied with a smile and nod.

Looking back at the problems that were now partially covered with leaves and branches, Kenzie noticed that all of the elements in the compounds in her worksheet were listed among many others in the 'science tree' Kendra drew. Using her finger Kenzie followed the path of the tree down to the roots and wrote down her answers.

Kenzie put down her pencil and turned to Kendra. "How did you learn that? Did Mister Psycho Boyfriend teach you that?"

"Nope!" Kendra laughed, "I got bored one time in Sunday school."

"Wow! Can I show this to Kowalski?"

"Haha, sure! Oh that reminds me-" Kendra said as she reached into her purse and pulled out an envelope, "Blowy wants this to go to Skipper."

Taking it cautiously, Kenzie questioned, "This won't explode or anything will it?"

"You think I'd let Blowy do something that might hurt you too?" Kendra smiled, "No, it's probably just a threat or some other crap."

"Okay?"

"Well I have to be on my way now. See you later!"

"Okay! See you!"

After Kendra had left the library Kenzie began wondering what was in the envelope. "No, it's for Skipper; it's illegal to read other people's mail. But it _is_ from Blowhole. What if it really is a bomb or something? If it is, Skipper would get angry at me for bringing it back. But I'll endanger other people if I leave it alone, OR open it."

Looking around her to make sure that no one was looking, Kenzie opened the envelope and slip out two pieces of paper. On the first piece of paper were ten groups of elements listed in a random order and circled together. The only other thing written on the paper was 'Balance'. The second paper was simply a copy of the periodic table. "Wonderful," Kenzie thought aloud, "A chemistry puzzle."

Kenzie knew that the smart thing to do would be to take the papers to the guys and have them figure it out. But who would really want to do that? What teenage girl would turn down the perfect opportunity to be a detective and solve the mystery?

So she set the three papers down, one next to the other on the table in front of her and began studying the papers more carefully. The paper with that had the word 'Balance' on it caught her attention first. Kenzie had no idea how to balance elements or, chemical reactions as they seemed to be written down. But all couldn't be lost yet! If the message was something that Skipper couldn't solve, Blowhole would have sent it to all four of them. There had to be something more to it than that.

Suddenly it hit her like a ton of bricks. The paper Kendra gave her. Could she use that to balance chemical equations too?

Kenzie pulled the paper Kendra gave her back out. Sure enough, following the leaves of the elements included to the bigger and bigger branches presented her with the balanced chemical equation. She took all of the groups of elements and wrote them all down as balanced equations. The only problem was, the equations didn't seem to mean anything. Until, that is, Kenzie read the first element of each equation.

Carbon…  
Oxygen…  
Manganes…  
Europium…  
Meitnerium…  
Einsteinium…  
Erbium…  
Tantalum…  
Astatine…  
Titanium…

C-O-M-E-M-E-E-T-A-T. 'Come meet at'. Kenzie was so excited that she had solved the puzzle that she screeched a little, to which she got shushed again. Libraries never understand your excitement.

Kenzie looked back at the papers. There wasn't anything else written on either. Where were they supposed to meet? If Blowhole really wanted to make a threat, he'd have to at least put the LOCATION wouldn't he? Wait… maybe, just _maybe_, Kendra knew about the whole thing!

She pushed the two other papers aside and looked at the drawing of the tree on her homework. There had to be something there, there_ had_ to be! But what?

That's when Kenzie noticed it. The first time she saw it she thought nothing of it. She thought it was just Kendra being Kendra, but it wasn't, it couldn't be. The only thing on the paper that didn't have anything to do with science was the words on the trunk of the tree, "like a boss".

That had to be the clue. But what did it mean? Where was Blowhole staging a plan that had something to do with the phrase 'like a boss'.

"Well," Kenzie said to herself, "I know that 'Like a Boss' came from that one disturbing song. But what would Blowhole know about that? And who wrote that messed up thing anyway?"

"The Lonely Island." said a young man who sat across the table from Kenzie.

Kenzie blushed; she forgot that there were other people sitting at the table studying too. "What was that, sorry."

"The Lonely Island is the name of the group that wrote the song Like a Boss. Gawd, you're such a noob."

"Oh well thank you very much." Kenzie thought for a second, "Thank you _very_ much!"

"What?" the man asked. But he was too late. Kenzie was already packing up her homework and papers and heading out the door.

She had solved it! She had solved Blowhole's puzzle! Kenzie was so excited that she had a bounce in her step as she walked back to HQ to tell the guys about her discovery. Blowhole's message was essentially an invitation, "Come meet me at 'The Lonely Island Bar & Grill'."

**Sorry if this is confusing, tried to explain it the best I could… if you don't get the science-y part, that's okay, you don't need to until high school junior year. Yay chemistry -_-**


End file.
